Miriel's Tale
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: Lord of the Rings told from a female elf's pov. She was Legolas's fiancee but he left her to go off with Aragon. Ten years later they meet back at the council of Elrond. What will happen to the once close lovers? Follow both the highs and lows of their relationship set in the middle of the war for middle-earth. Read and Review please! LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Miriel's Tale:**

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**Chp.1**

I was racing through the forest on my horse, _Azur._ I only hope I reach him in time. If not all hope would be lost. I see a break in the forest and a lit fire. I had finally found them. It suddenly became quiet, the whispering I had heard moment before had ceased. The voices I hear talking were now quiet. His instincts had kicked in; he must have heard my horse. I arrive in the clearing.

"Who are you? Show yourself." The man says holding out a knife.

"It is me Strider._"_ I reply in my native tongue as I drop my hood.

"Miriel, take Frodo, bring him to Arwen's father.Are you able to use your gift to take him?" Aragon asks in my native tongue trying not to give too much away in front of the hobbits.

"You know as well as I, Aragon, that I can not unless they are of elven nature. I will take him to Elrond. You make haste to follow us. The council of Elrond is set to meet in three days time." I say while putting my hood back upon my head.

"_Go, Azur, Go"_ I say to my horse.

I clutch onto Frodo as we ride off into the night. The journey would take a day and a half; I only hope he lasts that long. I try to make haste; I knew the Black Riders would soon follow. The ring calls them and its pull is too great. I can feel its temptation but it isn't as strong to me as it would be for the race of man. As long as I get past the river of my people, we should be fine. The Forsaken People cannot cross the river of my people.

Seeing Aragon again reminds me of him. I haven't seen him in ten years time. I wonder how he has been. I only hope his father comes to Elrond's council instead of sending him in his place.

"_Aragon is leaving. And I plan on leaving with him" he said to me._

"_We are to be married. What will become of our future together?" I plead to him._

"_I will come back soon. I promise to come back to you." He says taking my hands into his. He kisses where they meet gently._

"_Do not bother. I do not want you to come back." I say trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. I take the ring off my finger and throw it at him. How could he do this to me? To us? Does he think just because time does not mean anything to us, he can just run off and do whatever he pleases? We made a promise to each other, I guess I held it to truth more than he had._

"I love you_. _Farewell Miriel_." He says then kisses my forehead. He takes one more longing lock at me then turns around. The look in his eyes was discouragement. He knew that the argument would be lost if he tried to reason with me. He walks out of the door and out of my life. I fall to the floor and begin to cry. He left me and I was heartbroken. But I am doing better now. I can hear his name and no long burst out into tears. Soon enough I may even move on with my life._

The Black Riders have finally caught up with us. We are ahead of them but not by much. Only a few more leagues until we reach the river of my people. Then, we will be safe. I set the grass on fire temporarily to scare of their horses. My father will probably yell at me later for using my gift so freely. But it gave us a further lead on them.

I am the daughter of Belegorn and Menelui. My father Belegorn has the gift to help nature. My brother, sister and I also inherited that gift. Though, mine is the strongest. We use it to help offset what the orc's do to the earth around them. My mother, Menelui, is the sister to Elrond. She also has the gift of foresight. She passed it onto my brother, sister and I also inherited that gift. Mine is the weakest of them though. My brother's is the strongest. He is the one who got the vision of Frodo and sent me off to save him. But my mother unfortunately was killed in a fire by the hand of a dark wizard years ago.

Azur hastens as she sees the river coming up. Frodo is now gasping for air. I need to hurry. The Black Riders have reached the water's edge.

"Forsaken people shall not come in the river of my people_!" _I say.

I have crossed the river just as the water level starts to rise. The Black Riders start to turn back. Frodo is barely staying conscious now. I lift him off the horse and lay him gently on the rocks of the river bank.

"Frodo, follow my voice. I am Miriel. Stay with me, Frodo." I say in man's tongue. I did not know if he was fluent in my native tongue.

"Stay with me, Frodo" I say.

A hooded figure comes towards me. As the hood drops, I see my cousin Arwen.

"What happened?" Arwen asks.

"He has been stabbed by an _Eglath_. He needs a healer and fast. The poison is killing him. Go get your father and my brother. Hurry, Arwen." I plead to her.

I open the pouch that was strung across my body. I need vervain; it should offset some of the effects of the poison. I pick up the root and set it in my mouth. Then, I set it in Frodo's wound. He whimpers. I see my brother, Arvaldon, and my uncle, Elrond, running towards me.

"What has happened to the young hobbit?" Elrond asks.

"Eglath" I say knowing he would understand.

"Take him to a healer, Arvaldon" my uncle says.

My brother picks up Frodo and starts to carry him into Rivendell.

"Your father was looking for you earlier." Elrond says before heading after my brother.

Arwen and I follow him. I make my way towards my father's chambers in the south tower. I knock on the door.

"_Come in" _my father says.

I enter and bow to my father. Then I go up and kiss both of his cheeks.

"Father" I say.

"I have some news to tell you." He says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp.2**

"News has come to me that a certain elf is coming in place of his father to your uncle's council in two days." My father says waiting for my reaction.

"And?" I ask trying not to convey any emotions. My father knows me too well.

"It will be the first time you've seen him in ten years. I do not want you to do anything rash in front of the council. The meeting is very important we do not need an outbreak of emotions." My father says.

"I will not do anything rash because I will not see him. I will avoid him until he leaves." I reply.

"How will you do that when you are going to the council in my place?" My father inquires.

"I will not. I refuse to see him. He left me. I want nothing more to do with him. Send Arvaldon or Ithilwen." I say.

"You will go and that is final. You know your mother had a vision when you were born. She saw you and him together. You cannot change what is certain. I know he has hurt you. But I also know you miss him a lot. I know you go to a certain spot near the tree's edge when you cannot sleep at night. Stop being stubborn, Miriel." My father says to me.

I cannot disagree with my father when his mind is set.

"Yes, father" I say then place a kiss on each of his cheeks. I bow and then leave his room.

I almost run over someone on my way out. It was hard to tell because I am so short. I ran into a chest covered in green felt. I looked up to see familiar blue eyes looking down on me. I back away slowly then bow. There goes my plan of trying to avoid him.

"Sorry" I mumble and continue on my way.

What was he doing going to visit my father? I cannot believe he did not say anything or try to stop me. I force myself not to look back at him. I continue down to the healer's room that Frodo is in. I walk in the room to find Gandalf the grey wizard sitting at Frodo's bedside. I bow. He nods his head in recognition.

"Lady Miriel, to what do I do the honor?" Gandalf says.

"I came to check on Frodo. I can see he is in good hands. How is he doing?" I ask.

"He is fine. They got all the poison out of his system. He will have a scar though. We just have to wait for him to open his eyes." Gandalf replies. I can tell from his tone, he truly cares for the well-being of this hobbit.

"Well, that is good." I say with a bow as I excuse myself. I felt so awkward in there.

I walk towards my bed chambers hopefully I will find a safe haven in there. I open my door to find my sister, Ithilwen, sitting on my bed. She gets up and runs towards me. She embraces me into a hug.

"Miriel, are you alright?" my sister asks me.

"Yes, I am fine. The Eglath did not hurt me. I can not say the same for the young hobbit though." I reply.

"That is well. He is here. He came for the council, Uncle is holding. He found me this morning after he got here. He asked for you and about you. I tried to be as abrupt as possible for your sake." She says.

That must have bee hard for her. She is never abrupt in her life. She is the total opposite of her loving self.

"Thank you for that. I ran into him literally leaving father's chambers. He said nothing to me. But walked right into father's room unannounced and I think uninvited." I inform her

"Oh. What could he possibly need from father?" my sister asks.

"I do not know. Oh, I did not tell you. Father is making me take his place at Uncle's council. He did not even ask Arvaldon. I do not know what I am going to do."

"You will be fine. There will be enough people there. It should not be awkward at all." My sister reassures me.

"Thanks" I say as she exits my bedroom.

**A/N: How do you like it so far? Please review!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp.3**

**Two days Later**

News has traveled to me that the rest hobbits and Aragon have finally arrived. And that Frodo has awakened and just in time for uncle's council later. I walk over to my vanity desk and sit down on the stool in front of it. I take out two flower clips set with moonstones. They were my mothers and they are the only things I have left of her. I pile my long curly dark brown hair upon my head and place each clip on either side of my head. I also took out a silver circlet with a single emerald in the center and placed it upon my head. It signified that I was of noble blood.

I walk over to my bed and pick up the white short-sleeve peasant style dress up. The dress was a pale white that glistened slightly and complimented my fair skin. The bodice was tight enough to show a feminine figure but not too tight to be considered inappropriate. The gown was cut straight from the waist down. I place it on myself. Then go over and put on white flat shoes. I walk back over to my mirror and take one more look at myself. I look presentable enough for uncle's council. I know I would be the only girl there. And I know people will not be too happy about a woman attending the council. But my father did not concern himself with this fact so neither shall I.

I walk out of my chamber to Frodo's room. I walk into the room to see a happy reunion between Frodo and his three hobbit friends. I feel like I am intruding so I begin to leave.

"No wait" I hear a voice call out.

"Frodo, I'm glad to see you awake and well. I am Miriel" I say with a bow

"You were the one who saved me. I thought you were an angel." Frodo says.

"I am hardly an angel. But thank you for the compliment. I just made sure you were allowed to live your life to its fullest." I reply.

"Thank you. I am eternally grateful." Frodo says sincerely.

"You are most welcome. I don't know if Gandalf has told you this but your presence is requested for my uncle's council later in today." I say with a bow and then turn to leave.

I walk to where the council was meeting; I was very late. But I had to help settle a fire Orc's set in Fanghorn forest. My father yelled at me to get back here. I smooth out my dress and try my best to wipe the soot off of it and my face. I ascend the stairs, when I get to the top I bow at everyone in attendance to the council.

"I am sorry I am late, Uncle. We were tied up. My father sends his regrets and me in his place." I say in Sindarin not wanting people who did not speak Sindarin to intrude.

My uncle nods his head in response. "This is my niece, Miriel. She comes in place of her father who is currently dealing with an issue cause by orcs." My uncle says introducing me to the council.

I take the only available seat next to _him_. It is like they all set me up. I turn towards Aragon and he smiles weakly at me. So he knows but he did not do anything about it.

"A girl. You are letting a girl sit in the council. And a female elf at that." A dwarf says.

Before I could respond to defend myself to the annoying dwarf. _He_ stands up to defend me. "She is of noble blood. She has every right to be here as everyone else." _He_ says then sits back down.

"Enough! Back to what we were discussing, who shall take the ring to Mordor?" my uncle asks.

My brother has already told me what is to happen, so I stare out into the trees as they argue for which race is going take the ring to Mordor. The sun is a little lower than its highest peak. The birds are flying around without a care in the world. How I sometimes wish for the carelessness of the birds. A voice brings me out of my reverie.

"I will do it." Frodo's voice rang out through the yelling.

I watch Gandalf's face drop.

"I will do it. But I do not know the way there." Frodo says.

"I will go with you, Frodo. You have my sword." Aragon says while kneeling in front of Frodo.

"And my bow" Legolas replies after Aragon.

"And my axe." The dwarf with red hair pipes in. I have always hated dwarves.

"And my staff" Gandalf says.

"And my sword." A man with red hair that fall to his shoulders. He was wearing the brand of Gondor. He must be the steward's son either Boromir or Faramir. I believe that is there names unless I have my times wrong. It is hard to keep up with the outside world here in Rivendell.

"Hey, don't forget about us." One of Frodo's hobbit friend says.

They all come barreling in from behind some bushes.

"You need someone of intelligence of this sort of journey, quest, thing" A hobbit says.

I smile at the fact that they all rush in to help Frodo even though they know nothing about fighting or the journey. Their close-knit friendship is something to be admired.

"Well, I guess that rules you out, Pip." Another replies.

I say something I knew I was going to regret later. "You have my bow as well, young hobbit."

This causes more chaos. Everyone is screaming on how a girl could not make it through the journey. How life out there is too tough for a woman to endure. I almost laughed at them. They do not know what I have been through in my life. What I just came from doing. I was so lost in my thoughts I did not see nor hear someone come up behind me. I feel cold steel run through me; I am stunned. No one would have noticed who did it in this chaos. I look down to see the pool of red grow larger and larger on my dress. I clutch the wound on my stomach; the wound began to sting. I fall to my knees. _He_ notices me fall.

"Miriel!" he shouts.

"Legolas!" I gather all my strength to say before I fall to the ground. The world begins to become black around me as I shut my eyes and welcome the darkness who has been a stranger for all these years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp.4**

I open my eyes from the darkness and everything becomes hazy. I realize that it is surely my fate to die. I do not think I will make it through this, the pain is unbearable. The stinging in my abdomen has turned into a constant burning. I look down to see that the red is now covering most of my abdomen and my hands as well.

"Miriel!" my uncle shouts.

Everyone has taken notice of me now. Maybe someone will step forward and confess what they have done.

"Miriel!" I hear Aragon shout. He has always taken me in as a little sister. It is quite ironic if you think about it because I am much older than him.

"Legolas, take her to a healer and hurry." My uncle shouts.

He nods to my uncle. I barely feel Legolas' arms as he picks me up and takes me to a healer. The blood on my hands has started to burn my hands as well.

"Legolas….. the blood….. on my hands….. burns." I say with what strength I have left.

"You will be fine, Miriel. I promise. A healer will heal you and you will be fine." Legolas replies with such reassurance, I almost believe him. But the rational part of me knew; I would not make it through the night.

**Gandalf POV**

I stare at Legolas as he carries her to a healer. If only he knew what was really going on with her. I believe the young elf will not make it through the night. Her death will not be swift though. Her death will be slow and painful but not only to her. Those who watch over her will feel the burden on her pain as well. What she goes through tonight will never be forgotten by the loved ones who will watch over her.

"Who dare run my niece through?" Elrond says his voice quivering slightly.

Bersi, a dwarf distantly related to Gimli, steps forward dropping a bloody blade on the tree stump in the middle of our group. The sword glistens not only from the sunlight but from poison I know covers it.

"I will not have two elves on this journey. Let alone let one of them be a woman!" Gimili shouts back defending his cousin's actions.

"So you run her through with a blade coated with Elf poison!" Elrond shouts. "You might as well have stabbed her in her heart instead of her stomach; your goal would have been accomplished faster. She will not make it through the night!"

Elrond did know that the blade was covered in poison. I did not know he was versed in those tales. The poison dates even him.

"Do you know what she even does? She helps you all the time and you do not even know it. She helps protect this earth from all the evil that calls these lands home. She keeps your waters clean enough to drink. She keeps the grass green and plentiful so your horses can feed. Today, she was restoring a forest set a fire by Orcs while battling them alongside her brother, sister and father. She could have been a great addition to you on the journey but now her fate is sealed. I have already seen her death and I believe her brother has as well. I can see he is coming and Bersi, you do not want a confrontation with him." Elrond says.

"I'm sorry, Lord Elrond, but did you say Elf poison?" Aragon asks.

"Yes, I did" he replies.

"I have never heard of it before." Aragon says.

"This poison dates even me and I thought its memory died when the second age of men came but I have been proven wrong. The poison has only four ingredients, vervain, water from Rivendell's waterfalls, water from Mordor and wolf's bane. The poison pits what we use to heal our people against us. We use vervain to take away the effects of poison on an elf and the water from the falls to clean out the wound. This poison is not easy to make either. It takes five generations. The first generation mixes and sets the pot to boil. Other generations add water as it boils away. The fifth generation will, a week before the poison is done, you can tell when a smell starts to change, stick their weapon of choice in the pot. About a week later the poison will be fully set into the weapon. It has only been used in two instances that I have knowledge of and both did not survive the poison." Elrond responds.

"You have left out two crucial details, Elrond. One, if vervain or water from the fall is used to try to heal the elf, it will only make the elf die quicker. Two, there are three tolls the poison pays on the body aside from the pain and burning. First, the elf will feel cold in their head but actually will be quite warm to the touch. Second, the area where the poison entered the body will begin to turn black in the veins. And that will spread throughout the whole body until all their veins have turned black. When all veins turn black that signifies the elf is close to death. Third, they will have hallucinations. Small ones at first but slowly their mind will be pitting their greatest fears against them. Close to the end, the elf will not be able to differentiate between what is really happening and the images in their mind." I say.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Gandalf? Go tell the healer that information before he ails my niece more." Elrond says.

I rush off to the room where Legolas took Miriel.

**Legolas' POV**

My angel is trembling on the bed. I feel pained to watch her, I have never seen her as helpless as she is now. There is nothing I can do but watch and pray she lives through this. The healer pulls out a bowl of water, pieces of cloth and vervain. He dips the cloth in the water then places it on her wound. Miriel screams out in pain just as the cloth touches her wound.

"It burns!" Miriel screams through gritted teeth.

"And it will, I have to clean out the wound and get the poison out before it spreads too far." The healer replies.

Gandalf rushes through the door.

"Stop, you are hurting her more." Then he says two words I've never heard in my life. It sounds like he said"Elf's poison." He says the words like they explain everything.

The healer nods in understanding. "Get water from someone who has not gotten any water here. I will heal her wound with another herbal remedy. Gandalf, you have to find another way to get rid of the poison in her body or what I am doing is useless."

Gandalf nods and exits the room. I want to ask what elf's poison is but I do not want to be a burden on the healer.

**MPOV**

Everything is so hazy. I can vaguely make out what they are saying, I feel as if I am a hundred leagues under water beneath them. I can make out the phrase Elf's poison. Elf's poison? I have never heard of that. I feel something rising in my throat.

"Bowl" I mutter. I take the bowl I am given as my lunch and breakfast come back up. When I am done, I close my eyes. I am so tired. I just need some sleep. I close my eyes and let the darkness wash over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chp.5 **

**LPOV**

Gandalf walks back in with Aragon in tow. Aragon hands the healer his water canvas. He pours the water into a bowl and hands the canvas back to Aragon. The healer starts to clear out Miriel's wound again. She didn't scream this time; I guess that is a good sign. Aragon comes up behind me a puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He is probably devastated. He thinks of Miriel as a little sister. Miriel's eyes have been fluttering open and closed. She seems to be having trouble staying awake.

"When things settle down all those who are family or friends need to wear white to help promote healing." The healer says.

Oh, I forgot about that tradition. I have not been around any elves who were hurt since Menelui died. She told me to take care of her little girl for her. I feel like I am letting her down. I have not taken care of her at all. I left her for ten years and let her get poisoned. I have not gotten a chance to tell her yet. Her father gave me permission. But I will not get a chance to even ask her.

_I walk into Miriel as she exits her father's chambers. She looks up to me and the frown on her face turns into a faint smile for a brief moment. Then the frown creeps back onto her face as she realizes her reaction._

"_Sorry" she mumbles as she continues to walk away from me._

_I could have stopped her. But she did not look happy I did not want to add to that fact. I take a deep breath and open the door to Lord Belegorn chambers. I bow as I enter the room._

"_Lord Belegorn" I say._

"_Well, I have not heard that voice in a while. Legolas, how considerate of you to finally return. It has only been ten years. It may not seem like a long time to you but it has been a long and hard ten years for Miriel. What do you have to say for yourself?" He replies._

"_I am sorry for leaving your daughter, sir. It was a stupid mistake and I regret it very much. I am sorry for all the pain I caused …" I say._

"_You should not be telling me this. You should be apologizing to the one you truly hurt." He says interrupting me._

"_I was not thinking about how much it would hurt Miriel when I left. I was selfish only thinking about myself, I know she did not want me to go with Aragon but I am here now and I want to make up for what I did to her. I love your daughter, sir. And I want to be with her for the rest of my existence. I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I came for your blessing." I tell him._

"_When you left I did not know who my daughter was anymore. She wandered around mindlessly like there was a piece of her missing. She lost the light for a while. She has finally started to become like her old self again; she does not need your presence back reminding her of her darker moments. But I know she still loves you. And I know you still love her. But you need to ask her for your hand in marriage, tell her what you just told me before you ask for her hand. If she says yes and takes you back, then and only then do you have my blessing" he says._

_I bow and exit the room._

I can not ask her in this state. It would not be right. She is not thinking clearly she might say yes because she is about to die. I want her to actually want to marry me for the right reasons. The healer has closed her wound; it is now just a long scar that nicks the top of her belly button. I go over to her bedside and hold on to her hand. She turns her head over to me and smiles faintly.

"Legolas" she says with a smile.

She closes her eyes once more. I turn to Aragon. Her family must not have come back yet. But I know they will be here soon. Arvaldon will not ignore the vision of his sister's death.

"Aragon, find Arwen and Lord Elrond. See if they have any way to tell her father, brother and sister what has happened to Miriel. They will want to know." I say.

He nods and exits the room. I did not notice it but Gandalf had already left the room. I hope he is finding away to take the poison out of Miriel's body. The healer starts to put away his herbs.

"That is all I can do until Gandalf finds a way to take the poison out. Please keep an eye on her and come find me if anything changes. I will be back to check on her soon." The healer says then exits the room.

I am finally alone with her. I take off my cloak and bow and put them on the table near the door. I grab a chair and sit it next to her bed. I sit down in the chair and take her left hand in both of my hands and I kiss it.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

She turns her head towards me. She opens her beautiful emerald eyes at me.

"Cold" she says in a weak voice.

I take the blanket at the foot of her bed and wrap it around her. I take off her shoes, hair pieces and circlet. I try to make her as comfortable I as can without harming her.

"Thank you" she says then smiles.

"You looked very pretty today while walking into the council minus the soot all over your face and dress." I say with a light laugh trying to make light of the situation at hand.

"Thanks" she says laughing a little then coughing.

"Close your eyes and rest. I am right here." I tell her as I wipe a stray piece of hair off of her face.

She nods then closes her eyes. I take a cloth from the bowl beside her bed and wipe her forehead and face. I sit back down next to her. And I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is her brother, Arvaldon, storming into the room.

"What happened? I got a vision of her death. What did you do?" He shouts at me.

I used to be good friends with Miriel's brother I guess that changed when I left with Aragon and betrayed Miriel's wishes.

"I did nothing. A dwarf ran her through and the blade was covered with something called Elf's poison." I reply.

"And you watched her get run through and did nothing. Some soul mate you are." Arvaldon spits back at me

"Stop fighting…he did ….nothing wrong. It was… the stupid… dwarf's fault…..Do not…..blame him, Arval…..don" A weak voice says.

Arvaldon rushes over to his sister bedsides and kisses her forehead then kneels next to his sister's bed. He takes both of her hand.

"How are you feeling, Miriel?" he asks his tone of voice changed completely from when he was accusing me of harming his sister.

"Weak and cold" she says with a weak voice.

The door opens and Ithilwen rushes in with Arwen. She sees her sister's pale body on the bed and starts to cry. She rushes over next to her brother and kneels beside him. She takes Miriel's hand and starts to rub soothing circles on her hand. Ithilwen starts to cry more. Arvaldon comforts her with a hug. Arwen comes over to me and I give her a friendly hug. Arwen and Ithilwen were never close. Arwen and Miriel share a certain sense for adventure, Ithilwen could never relate to. Arwen starts to cry when she breaks out of the hug I gave her.

"Don't cry…..I'll be fine" Miriel says in a weak voice. I can see how much the poison is draining from her. She is completely pale and she looks strained when trying to talk or focus on people in the room.

This only makes Arwen and Ithilwen cry more. The door opens and Lord Belegorn walks in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chp.6 LPOV**

Belegorn walks in and his head immediately turns to the bed where his daughter lies. He walks over and sits in the chair I sat in previously.

"What happened? I want to know the whole story." He says.

"We were in the council and Miriel volunteered to go on the journey with the hobbit to Mordor. Everyone got mad that a woman was joining the journey with me, Aragon, Gandalf and six others. Chaos broke out in Lord Elrond's council. No one noticed who ran her through. I carried her here to a healer. Gandalf says the blade was laced with something call Elf's poison." I reply.

I watch Miriel's father's face drop. He knew she could heal from a wound; she has done it many times before. But he knew that her body was not strong enough to fight off the poison.

"Father said a dwarf named Bersi was the one who ran her through. He said it was based on old prejudices." Arwen says.

"Have you seen her death yet?" Belegorn asks after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, she will not make in past sunrise." Arvaldon replies in a broken voice.

Arvaldon inherited the most of his mother's vision seeing and very little of his father's gift from nature. Ithilwen got half and half of her parent's gifts. Miriel is the exact opposite of Arvaldon.

Belegorn rises and leaves the room. I believe he rushed out because he cannot see another loved one die. Especially since Miriel looks so much like her mother. Miriel raises her head and throws up again. I do not know how she keeps doing that, there are no contents left in her stomach. It must be an effect of the poison.

The healer walks in, he comes over to the bed and lifts the blanket off of Miriel. She shivers in response. I just want to run over and hold her but I hold the feeling back. He lifts up her dress to check her scar. I notice the veins around her scar have turned black. Is that another side affect of the poison? I hear Ithilwen gasp when she sees it. Miriel starts to twitch. She shivers more. I do not understand how she is cold when she is sweating and looks feverish.

"I am so cold" Miriel says.

The healer places the blanket back around her. He mutters something, I only catch the words worse and Gandalf. He rushes out the door. I go back over to the chair and sit down; I hope Gandalf finds a way to get rid of the poison soon. I do not even want to think of the idea of my angel dying. I do not know what I would do if she…. I'm not going to finish that thought, she will be fine.

I feel like this is punishment for me leaving Miriel. I am being put through a lot of the same things she went through. Ithilwen's voice breaks through my reverie.

"Is it certain? Her death?" Ithilwen asks in a scared voice.

"I see a slight chance that she will make it through. But it is a very slim chance." Arvaldon says.

I was never able to read him. He always wears a mask. And in the face of great tragedy, that fact did not change. I do not know how long we sat silence but I did notice the sun was beginning to set. And the blackness in her veins traveled to her upper thighs and started to touch shoulders.

Miriel's eyes suddenly shot open and she shot up. She starts screaming frantically. Ithilwen shoots up and goes back with Arwen while Arvaldon and I try to restrain her. Her screams become louder.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Arvaldon asks in a frantic voice.

"Fire, everywhere. How do you not see it?" Miriel says.

That's explains everything. Miriel is deathly afraid of fire but she will never tell anyone that. When she was young only about twelve, she went to her first mission with her brother and sister. She helped her brother and sister put out a fire. An orc set a fire around her and she was trapped. The fire was spreading fast and she barely knew how to use her gift. Her father saved her in time but ever since that moment she has been afraid of fire. She will never admit it though. She does no like to admit weakness. She is a very strong-witted girl and I love her for it. But to this day I have never seen her light a candle or use one for that matter. She ignores fire whenever she gets the chance.

Miriel's screams have alerted Lord Elrond, Lord Belegorn, Gandalf, Aragon and the healer. They all come rushing into the room.

"She has started to hallucinate?" Gandalf asks.

I nod my head. I notice Aragorn and Arwen huddled close together. It is nice to see them back together. If I cannot be happy in love, I want my friend to be happy at the least. I turn back to Miriel. She has stopped screaming but she is still struggling against me and Arvaldon. I do something, I might regret later. I pull her out of the bed and pull her into a hug. I kiss the top of her head.

"Shh, calm down. There is no fire. I am right here. I will not let the fire get to you, I promise." I whisper into her hair.

Even if we do not get married, I want her to have good memories of me. Not just the bad ones. I wanted her to know I still loved and cared for her. I want her to have good last moments with me to shadow over the pain I have caused her. She seems to have calmed down; I lay her back onto the bed and wrap the blanket back around her.

"I think I have a way to get rid of the poison." Gandalf says breaking the silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp.7 LPOV**

"Well, what is it?" Belegorn asks impatiently.

"I could take the poison out of her body, but I do not possess the power to destroy it. I can only transfer it into someone else. I believe since it is called Elf's poison, it would not affect Aragon or me, so I will place it in the both of us, only if he is okay with sharing the burden as well." Gandalf says.

"If it will help Miriel, then I am happy to help" Aragon says answering Gandalf's question.

Miriel begins to stir on the bed. Her dark brown curls are becoming tangled as she stirs; I know she will be mad when she wakes up and sees how her hair looks. The blackness in her veins starts to creep up her neck. If nothing is done to help her, I fear she will not make it to see sunrise. She barely has hours left in her. She lifts her head up and throws up in the bowl beside her then lays back down on the bed. Ithilwen starts to cry again.

"I need you to hold her down for me. I cannot have her moving while I do this" Gandalf says directing it at Arvaldon and me.

We walk over to Miriel's bed. I am on her left side and he is on her right side. We are both prepared to brace her down when her eyes shoot open and she shoots up and scoots closer to the head board. She starts to scream again. But this time the scream was of pure terror. Seeing her like this is eating me up inside. I hate seeing her like this; these memories created in these moments will haunt me for the rest of my life. I feel so helpless because I can not do anything to help her.

"Miriel, what is wrong?" Arvaldon asks.

"Where is my family? What happened to them? What did you do to them, you despicable orcs?" Miriel screams and tries to move further forward on the bed.

She thinks we are all orcs now. At least it is not fire. I sit on the bed right in front of Miriel and do yet another thing I will probably regret later. But she does that to me. It is an instinct now to protect her from harm. But if I say that aloud, I will get yelled at because I was the last person to harm her, before this tragedy plagued her. I sit where I know she can see me. I take a deep breath and pray that this works in my favor.

"There are no orcs, Miriel. It is all in you head. I am here, Miriel. Look around no one here is an orc. Your brother is on your right hand, your father, your uncle and Gandalf are standing slightly behind your brother. Behind me is your sister, Arwen and Aragon. There are no orcs here, I promised you that you would not get hurt and I intend on keeping that promise." I say in a very calm voice.

She looks around the room slowly like it is the first time she has truly seen the room. Then she throws herself on me starting to cry. I embrace her in a hug. She keeps mumbling sorry over and over again. When she stops shaking, I finally lay her back down onto the bed. I kneel back down on her left side and got ready to brace her. I nod at Gandalf and he nods back.

Arvaldon scowls at me, which cannot be a good sign. I knew I was going to hear about it later. But to my surprise Arwen, Ithilwen and even Belegorn and Elrond were smiling at me. Gandalf began mumbling something in another language. Miriel starts to stir again. I hold her down as best as I can. After a few moments, I notice a black mist emerging from where Miriel got stabbed. I hear Arwen and Ithilwen gasp. It starts to become darker and larger. I also notice the black in her veins is no longer plaguing her shoulders or neck. After a few more moments, the black mist start to float towards Gandalf and Aragon but Miriel's chest become protruded. It is like the poison was clinging onto Miriel for dear life. She starts to struggle more. It was getting harder and harder to hold her down. Finally the mist releases its hold on Miriel and went into Gandalf and Aragon. Miriel slams back down onto the bed with a thud. She has color in her cheeks now; she did not look as deathly pale as before. She finally looks peaceful. I do not know if that is a good sign or not.

Aragon and Gandalf did not drop to the floor or start to throw up; I think that means Gandalf's idea is working.

"Poison takes a large toll on the body. It may be a while until she wakes up. We will not leave until Miriel is well and until I know Aragon and I are not affected by the poison." Gandalf says while exiting the room.

Silence hangs in the room. Slowly everyone starts to leave to go get some rest; it has been an eventful day and night. First it was Aragon and Arwen, then Lord Elrond, then Belegorn and then finally Arvaldon left the room. Before he left, he made sure to glare at me. His eyes telling me not to bring harm to his sister. It was just me and Ithilwen now. She came up beside me and lays comforting hands upon my shoulders.

"I know Arvaldon means well do not let him intimidate to you. I know his intentions mean well. I would like to thank you for everything you did for her. I felt like I was intruding on a private moment each time you helped her calm down. I can tell you still truly care for her. But I will give you a word of advice, when she does get better and comes back to her senses. You will be put through hell; you know firsthand how hard-headed she is. And I know she will yell at you for leaving. But you need to let her get her frustration out before reasoning with her. All I ask is that you not to hurt her again. I can not see my sister go through so much pain again." Ithilwen says pain clouding her eyes.

"I am truly sorry for the pain I put Miriel through and any pain I put you through too. I am sorry what I did was selfish and rash. I feel like it is the biggest mistake of my life and I wish every day that I could take it back. There was not one day in that ten years Miriel did not cross my mind. Whether it was in my dreams when I could sleep at night or something I passed that reminded me of her. I promise you that when Miriel and I are with the fellowship I will protect her and I will do everything in my power to keep her from getting hurt. I do not know if your father has told you yet but I plan on proposing to her when the time is right" I say to Ithilwen.

"He has told Arvaldon and me. I think that is another reason Arvaldon is so cross with you. I think he feels like you are using my mother's vision to use Miriel." Ithilwen says.

"You know I am not doing that. I love her."

"I know. But I do not think you have proven that to Arvaldon yet. He is very protective of me and Miriel. I will come back with white clothes for you to change into. I do not think you want to stay in those clothes for they have Miriel's dried blood on them." Ithilwen says as she leaves the room.

I had not noticed the blood on my shirt until Ithilwen mentions it. Ithilwen came back with a white shirt and pants for me. I just hope she did not have to take then from her brother. I did not want to add to the things Arvaldon hates about me. She walks over to Miriel and kisses her forehead.

"I know you do not want to leave her side. But please get some rest; it has been a long night for all of us." Ithilwen says while leaving the room.

I change into the clothes she gave me. I sit back in the chair and I sit here for three days straight waiting and willing Miriel to open her eyes. On the third day Arwen and Ithilwen manage to drag me out of the room to get some much needed sleep.

"Who will stay with her?" I ask as I shuffle to the door.

The young hobbit who volunteered to take the ring to Mordor steps into the room.

"Frodo has volunteered to take your place as you rest." Arwen says.

I watch the hobbit sit down in a chair as I exit the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chp.8 MPOV**

I feel a bright light underneath my eyelids. The sun must have risen already. I have aches all over my body, I also feel slightly detached from my body. I try to move my arm but it feel like it weighs a ton. I guess I will try to open my eyes first, it seems easier. I open my eyes and the room is so bright so I shut them immediately. I wait a couple of moments and open my eyes again. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight in the room. I lift my head slowly and look around the room. I find Frodo asleep in the chair next to the bed. That is odd, I thought that Legolas would be there when I was awake not Frodo.

I slowly slide up and prop the pillows up so I am propped against them not lying flat on my back. The movement causes Frodo to stir and wake up. He sits up and notices that I am awake.

"Lady Miriel, let me go get the healer for you" Frodo says.

"Please do not. I am fine I promise you. I would just like some peace and quiet away from the healer, Legolas and my family. Where is Legolas? I thought he would not leave my bedside until I was awake."

"I understand. He was dragged out by your sister and Lady Arwen to get some rest. You have been asleep for three days and for those three days he did not sleep. I offered to take his place since you came to my rescue before I wanted to return the gesture. I can leave if you want me to." Frodo says.

"No, you can stay if you would like. I just do not want my family around I feel like they will suffocate me with many questions. If they ask you can say a little white lie and say I have not awakened yet. I will probably wake up next time with Legolas next to me which will become a whole ordeal."

"If I may ask what happened that was so bad between you and Legolas? He looks like he really loves you." Frodo says with such innocence.

I do not think he has ever really seen violence or death. This journey will change him forever. I just do not want someone as pure as Frodo to be corrupted by this journey. He does not know what cruelty this world really has. I take a deep breath in order to tell him some of my past.

"I am six hundred and forty four years old in man's years. That may seem like a lot to you but my uncle, Lord Elrond, is around six thousand years old. So I am relatively young compared to him. My brother is one thousand one hundred and twelve years old, my sister is nine hundred and seventy seven years old and Legolas is one thousand and forty six years old. My brother met Legolas when he was staying in the Mirkwood forest long before I was born and they became close friends. Inseparable some said about them. Legolas was around when I was born. It was said that my mother had a vision when I was born that Legolas and I would end up together. I am told Legolas did not know about this until later but he was drawn to me. I remember him clearly when I was younger. He used to play dolls with me and read me stories before I went to bed. He was like a second older brother to me. He was there when my mother died when I was ten. He was there after my incident with fire. When I turned I think twenty five those brotherly feeling turned into a crush and we were together not long after that. But about ten years back Legolas left me to go with Aragon. I was heartbroken and I still am. But you do not need to hear about that. I just hope you did not leave a girl to come on this journey because she will not be too pleased with you when you come back."

"I did not leave a girl, Lady Miriel" Frodo says.

"Good. And please call me Miriel. For some reason I am tired again. I will go to sleep again. Please do not tell anyone I was awake." I say while closing my eyes.

"I promise I will not, Miriel" Frodo says.

It was the last thing I heard before I drifted back to sleep.

**LPOV**

I walk into Miriel's room to find her still asleep on the bed and the hobbit, Frodo, staring out the window.

"Has she awakened yet?" I ask.

"No, she has been asleep the whole time I have been here." Frodo says.

Why hasn't she awakened yet? It's been three days going on almost four.

"Thank you for staying with her while I got some much needed rest." I say politely.

Frodo get up and exits the room. I notice that the sun is setting. Miriel always loved the sunset but twilight was her favorite time of the day. I sit in the chair and grab her left hand and place it in both of my hands. I kiss her hand. She starts to stir. She takes her hand abruptly out of my hands. She is now sitting up with her arms crossed against her chest. She is glaring at me. She has been awake for less than a minute and she is already mad at me.

"Miriel, how are you feeling?" I ask in a slightly sheepish voice.

"Do not avoid the problem at hand Legolas with silly questions. I am fine except for the fact that my heart is broken." Miriel replies.

"I am sorry for what I did it was selfish, stupid and rash. I still love you and I am still in love with you. I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I am here now does that not count for something?"

"Giving me the same line you told my father and sister because they are the only ones who will talk to you does not change what happened." Miriel says raising her voice slightly.

"I am sorry for what I did I was only thinking of myself, I was not thinking of your feelings. Is there anything I can do to fix this? I was the only one who could calm you down when you were hallucinating. I carried you to the healer. I stayed here with you for three days and watched over you." I plead to her

"No you did not Frodo was here the first time I woke up. And I was delusional when I was hallucinating so that does not count. I am quite surprised Arvaldon has not kicked you out or punched you yet. He promised me lots of things when you left. One was that he would never be friends with you again. Another was that he would punch you in the face the next time he saw you. I can tell the latter has not happened yet." Miriel says.

"I said I was sorry for what I did. I do not understand where all this hatred is coming from." I say while standing.

Miriel slowly stands up and stands across from me. She is so small and fragile. She only comes up to my collarbone. She grabs my chins and holds it so I am looking her straight in the eyes.

"When you left, I felt like there was no light left in this world. That everything that was pure, innocent and good in the world had left when you left me. I did not eat for two days; I would not leave my room or my bed for that matter. I cried for a long time too. Then I realized something maybe you did not love me maybe Arvaldon accusations were correct you were using me until you could find some one else. I wallowed in self-pity for a while. Then I realized something else, I did not want to live in a world where the one person I thought had loved me for my whole life was actually lying to me. So I went to our spot by the ocean for what I thought would be the last time. I went up to the cliffs and jumped off. I woke up in this very room to find out Arvaldon pulled me out of the ocean current in time. That was the day he promised me those things. That was the day I finally made peace with what had happened. That was the day I finally stopped caring." Miriel says releasing my chin.

"I am sorry for what I put you through. I did not know that happened to you. I promise you I am not using you. I really do love you if I did not love you I would not have come back to see you. Everyone was talking about marriage and settling down and I felt like I needed one last adventure before I was ready to get married and start a family with you. I am here now and with your permission I would like to stay and make things right again."

I go down on one knee and pull out the ring. It was a moonstone entwined in a sliver band. The ring was also her mother's wedding ring that Belegorn gave me when I asked for Miriel's hand in marriage.

"Miriel, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I ask her.

She looks taken aback whether it was from my proposal or the fact that I proposed with her mother's ring.

"If you think proposing is going to change what happened, you must have gone mad while you were away. You think after ten years I am just going to run back into your arms like you have only been gone a day? I feel like you do not know me at all…"

I stand up and bring my lips to hers to silence her. She is shocked at first and tries to push away but I pull her into my arms. And after a few moments she finally warms up into the kiss. I break the kiss a few moments later.

"I should have done that when I first ran into you." I say with a smile.

I see something change in her face.

"Oh Legolas, I've missed you." She says as she puts her arms back around my neck and leans back up to my lips.

I break the kiss briefly to place the ring on her finger then go back to kissing her. I lift her up and take her on the bed. She starts lifting my shirt up I stop her hand and break the kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her not wanting to force her to do something she did not want to do.

She nods and then continues to kiss me. With my help she lifts my shirt over my head. I begin to slide the dress off of her shoulders as her fingers move into my hair. I slide her dress off. That was the first time I have ever seen her naked.

I wake up in the morning to the sun just peeking out of the clouds. My angel is snuggled in beside me. I pull the blanket up around us and snuggle closer to Miriel. I shut my eyes just as the door to the room opens. I hear a gasp. I open my eyes to find Ithilwen and Arvaldon standing at the doorway. I am glad I am in pants and Miriel put her dress back on or this would have looked far worse than it already did.

"You took advantage of my sister while she is sick" Arvaldon shouts at me. he ran straight at me and punch me square in the nose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chp.9 LPOV**

The blood begins to pour out of my nose, I feel it stream over my mouth, down my chin and onto my shirt. I grab a cloth and place it under my nose to try to stop the bleeding; I notice Ithilwen gives her brother a dirty look. At least he fulfilled his promise to Miriel even though it was at my expense. It takes a couple of minutes before the bleeding begins to subside. I remove the cloth and take a calming breath. I do not want to get angry at Arvaldon because he is not pleasant when he gets angry. I chose my words carefully as to try not to tempt him.

"Nothing happened. I promise you" I mange to tell them.

"That explains why you are lying in bed with my sister with no clothes on. And your word is not to be trusted these days. You say one thing then go and do another." Arvaldon accuses.

He thinks I forced myself upon his sister. That is a harsh accusation on his part. But that accusation can also get me killed if not proven to be false. I think back to what actually happened last night.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask again after I took off her dress._

_She pauses and really thinks about the answer. She sits up and pulls the sheets around her._

"_I do not want to do this, Legolas. If we do this we will be married. I want a wedding ceremony but if we have already have done this there will not be anything special for our wedding night. I want to be married to you before we leave with the fellowship. In case anything is to happen to either of us." Miriel says and then puts her dress back on._

"_I understand. But I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. I want whatever you want, if you want a wedding ceremony then I want one to." I say with a smile._

"_I have a silver ring for you. It is in my chamber. It was my father's old ring. He gave it to me a while ago; I guess he knew we were going to get married this time. We do not need another feast to announce our betrothal; we did it the first time and look where that has gotten us. I will tell my family tomorrow and we will get married soon. We have already waited too long. I feel if I do not jump on this now you will run away again" Miriel confesses to me._

"_You are not well enough yet. Stay here and rest. We will go through with the formalities when I know you are better. I know my word is not as true as it use to be but I promise you that I am not going any where. There is no where I would rather be than right here with you." I tell her with a wide smile._

_She smiles back at me. Two dimples appear on her cheeks. "I love you, Legolas"_

"_I love you, Miriel" I say then pull her next to on the bed. She lays her on my chest and falls asleep._

Miriel stirs beside me. She opens her eyes to find her sister and brother glaring at us.

"Ithilwen! Arvaldon! What are you doing in here?" she asks.

"I asked the same thing about Legolas being in your bed." Arvaldon remarks.

"Nothing happened." Miriel says then turns to look at me.

"Why is he bleeding?" Miriel asks Arvaldon.

"I punched him just as I promised you I would." Arvaldon says in a snarky voice.

"We are engaged to be married now. The hostility is no longer between us." Miriel replies while trying to up the blood off of my face.

Ithilwen gasps in excitement and rushes over and to hug her sister. She picks up Miriel's right hand to look at the ring. She gasps again; she must have realized it was her mother's ring.

"My little sister is getting married! It is said that she has a strange fate; I guess the legend is true. I also assume this means you have worked out everything?" Ithilwen asks. I know her intentions are true with her meddling.

"We have worked out most of them." I reply with a smile.

"Do you even remember what he did to you? I do and that memory of you, Miriel, haunts me every day. Seeing your face as you jumped into the water. Praying I got to you in time to save you. The numb soulless being that possessed you for so long. I see you have forgotten those moments but I have not. I hope you realize what you have gotten yourself into" Arvaldon says then storms out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chp.10 MPOV**

I watch as my brother storms out of the room. He does have a valid reason to be mad at me. But he has never been one to forgive someone easily. Ithilwen mutters something about going to try to calm him down then leaves the room. Legolas' nose has stopped bleeding but his nose is displaced slightly and it is beginning to turn purple. I laugh quietly.

"What is so funny?" Legolas asks me.

"My brother got you good, did he not? Your nose looks broken, it is purple and off center. But other than that you look as handsome as ever." I reply.

Legolas laughs as well. I get up off the bed and grab Legolas' hand. I guide him out of the room and lead him to my room. I am well enough now; I do not need to be in that healing room anymore. Too many bad memories are associated with that room. I enter my bed chamber with Legolas in tow. I go to my vanity and pull out my father's silver ring. He does not wear it anymore, he says it hurts too much to look down and be reminded. I know he misses my mother dearly. I go over to Legolas who is now sitting on my bed.

"I give you this silver ring with my love, and I promise to marry you." I say to Legolas then place the silver ring on the first finger on his right hand.

Soon a gold ring will replace that one. And soon my father will get back his silver ring and my mothers. Legolas takes my mother's silver ring off my finger.

"I give you this silver ring with my love, and I promise to marry you." Legolas says then places the silver ring on my index finger of the right hand.

I smile up at him. My dream is finally coming true. After all this time we are finally getting married. After he left, I never thought this day would actually come. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say.

Arwen and Aragorn come into the room hand in hand.

"My father says you are to be married before the fellowship leaves, is this true?" Arwen asks.

I smile and nod. Arwen comes over and hugs me.

"It is about time for the two of you. Hopefully Legolas will go through with it this time. I promise not to take him away this time. What happened, Legolas?" Aragorn says.

"Well, I am still waiting for your marriage. So you have no room to comment on our marriage. I do not blame you Aragorn. It was Legolas' choice to leave, you did not force him." I reply. "And my brother punched Legolas in the face earlier."

Aragorn comes over and inspects Legolas' face. "Your brother hit him good. What did you do to deserve being hit in the face?"

"Arvaldon found me in bed this morning with Miriel but it is not what you think it is." Legolas replies sheepishly.

Before Aragorn can reply with a witty comment, Ithilwen comes into my room.

"I see the betrothal is common knowledge now." Ithilwen says with a laugh.

"Ithilwen, I was wondering if you would play the part of our mother at the feast." I ask.

"I would be honored to. I think that would make mother very proud. Does father know yet?" Ithilwen asks.

"I do not know. I was planning to go see him after I gave Legolas the silver ring. How is Arvaldon taking the news?" I ask Ithilwen.

"I do not know. I could not find him after he stormed out of the healing room earlier. I just hope he has not gone and done something stupid or something he will regret later." Itilwen replies

I have a feeling I know where he is. And I know he will not being doing the same thing I was planning the last time I went there.

"I think I know where he may be. I will go after I change out of this dress. It still has my blood on it."

Arwen, Aragorn and Ithilwen nod and exit my room. I go behind my dressing curtain and change into a pale blue, long sleeve, corset dress. I go and sit next to Legolas on the bed. He smiles at me.

"I love the color blue on you. It brings out the color of your eyes." Legolas says.

I smile at him.

"I have to go see my brother. I will be back. When I get back I would like to talk to my father if that is alright with you." I tell him.

"I will be right here when you get back. Take your time." Legolas says then kisses me on the lips.

I break away from the kiss. I take a deep breath and imagine the top of the cliffs near the ocean where my accident happened. The lush green grass near the top, the crashing waves near the rocks on the beach, the birds flying in the distance. The abandoned log of a tree acting as the perfect bench for wanderers on the cliff. I begin to hear the sound of waves crashing when I open my eyes to find my brother sitting on the log near the cliffs edge. I come up and sit down next to him.

"I remember that day as clearly as if it was yesterday. I was out with Ithilwen teaching her how to shoot a bow and arrow since we knew you were not going to help us for a while, I saw it fit to teach her how to fight. She was trying to shoot an apple off of a tree when I got the vision. I remember it clearly, I saw you sitting on this very log crying. You got up and your face looked defeated yet determined. You walked towards the cliffs edge and I gasped as I watched you jump off of the edge. I waited willing you to come back to the surface of the water. But I did not see it and I knew there was little time to be wasted. I rushed to the beach near the cliffs, dove in the water and was lucky enough to pull you out and get you help before you died. It ate me up inside to see you miserable as you were those days leading up to your accident. And now you just took Legolas back like nothing had happened. How could you?" Arvaldon asks me; his voice hints a tone of disgust.

"I love him. You forgive the people you love. I know he hurt me and that hole is not completely healed. But Legolas is making a huge effort to try to set things right again. And I love him for that. I want to be with him for the rest of my existence. That is why I am going with him and the fellowship. If something were to happen to him while on the journey and I did not take the chance to make things right, the guilt would eat me alive. I know it may be hard for you to understand my reasoning. But know that I thought about it before I took him back. " I reply to him.

"I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You truly love him?" he asks me.

"With all of my being. He is my other half and I only hope you find someone to share your life with soon." I tell him earnestly.

"If you truly feel that way then you have my blessing. But I am doing this for you, Miri, because you are my little sister. I am not doing it for _him_. I do not plan on forgiving. I feel like I can no longer be friends with him."

I smile and hug him. "Thank you that means so much to me. I understand why you are doing that. But you are making an effort for me and I love you for that."

I take a deep breath and imagine my bed chambers. The wide window on the back wall, the dressing curtain slightly to the left of my window, my vanity across from my wide bed with its light blue blanket draped over it. I take another deep breath and open my eyes. I find Legolas on my bed waiting for me.

"That did not take as long as I thought it would." Legolas says.

"Everything is fine. He will be at the feast. Now all that is left is my father." I tell him.

I take Legolas' hand and I lead him to my father's room. I am practically skipping the whole way there. I am just so happy right now. It is a change I welcome. I do not need anymore sadness in my life. I knock on the door.

"Come in" my father's voice says.

I open the door and enter. I let go of Legolas' hand and bow. Legolas does the same. I walk up to my father and kiss both of his cheeks.

"Legolas and my Miriel are together again. I hoped I would see this day. I say it is about time both of you got some sense into to you. You both are sometimes to stubborn for your own good, though one is more stubborn than the other. I guess you are coming to ask me about a wedding feast." My father says.

"Yes, father. I assure you everything is fine between us." I say.

"I know it is. I know how stubborn you can be Miriel and I know you did not say yes to him easily." My father says with a wink.

"It took some work on my part, Lord Belegorn." Legolas says.

"Just call me, Belegorn. We are going to be family soon enough. When would you like the feast for your marriage ceremony to be?" My father asks.

"As soon as possible, father. We have been waiting for this for too long. And I was wondering if you would act as Legolas' father for the wedding. Ithilwen has already agreed to act as mother for me." I tell him.

"I would be honored to. I will arrange for the feast to happen tomorrow night." My father says.

"Thank you so much." I say with a smile then go and kiss my father's cheeks.

**The next night**

I take one final look at myself in the mirror. Arwen just left to go to the feast. My hair is up in my mother's jeweled clips and I am wearing a white short sleeved corset dress. The sleeves are tiny and fall right on the top of my shoulders. The body is a tight corset set right at my hips and the dress falls straight down to my feet. I have never been an extravagant girl and that is not going to change tonight. I take a deep breath to calm myself. I cannot believe this is happening. I only hope it is not a dream. But if it is please do not let me wake up.

I exit my room and proceed to the feast. I enter and find everyone is there already; Arwen, Aragon, my uncle, my brother, my sister, my father, and many other of my friends. I even see Gandalf and the young hobbits. And next to Gandalf I see Bilbo Baggins, which is a familiar face I have not seen in a long time. I walk over to Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins, what are you doing here?" I say as I embrace him in a hug.

"I was here with Gandalf and I heard my nephew talking about a blond haired elf and a brunette elf getting married. I thought it was about time for the two of them. I was not going to miss your wedding feast, Lady Miriel. Not while I still have some fight left in me." Bilbo says.

"Where are your travels going to take you next?" I ask him.

"I do not know yet. But I do know that now that I have seen you and Legolas get married I can die peacefully." Bilbo says with a laugh.

"Do not say that. I do not wish for you to die. Thank you for coming. I have to go Legolas has just walked in." I say to him as I turn away.

I walk up to Legolas and take his hand. We walk to the middle of the feast. Ithilwen and my father walk down towards us.

"May _Varda_ watch over this marriage and protect it from the shadow of death. May Legolas and Miriel live and love together always, according to the will of _Eru Ilúvatar_." Ithilwen says.

"May _Manwë _guard this marriage and shield it from the shadow of death. May Legolas and Miriel live and love together always, according to the will of _Eru Ilúvatar_." My father says.

I take the silver ring off my finger and hand it back to Legolas. I hand him a gold ring

"I give you your silver ring and a gold ring with my eternal love, and I marry you. I name you, Rimlir" I say while smiling and trying to hold back the tears. I can see Ithilwen and Arwen have already started to cry.

Legolas takes off his silver and hands it to me with my gold ring. I place it on my index finger.

"I give you your silver ring and a gold ring with my eternal love, and I marry you. I name you, Echuirmel" Legolas says.

Ithilwen steps towards Legolas and hands him a green jewel necklace that sort of resembles a tree. He places it around his neck. My father steps forward and hands me a blue jewel necklace. I place it around my neck.

Legolas and I take our seats and we continue the feast. Afterwards, we head back to my chamber where we make our marriage official.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chp. 11 **

**2 months later, December 25**

Legolas and I have been enjoying married life for the past two months. I am in a better place than I have been in a long time. Everything seems so much brighter than it did before. Our relationship is like how it was when I first realized my feelings for him all these years ago. But sadly our honeymoon phase had to end. The day the fellowship was leaving loomed closer.

I woke up the morning we were leaving to Legolas smiling down at me.

"What?" I ask him with a smile.

"You look so beautiful when you are asleep. So innocent, so peaceful. You had this cute smile on your face and your eyes were fluttering. What were you dreaming about?" He asks me.

"I was dreaming about you and all of our good memories. Our times by the falls. The day you taught me to ride a horse or the day you and Arvaldon taught me to shoot a bow and arrow. Can we just stay in this bed for the rest of our existence?" I ask him.

"No, Echuimel, but I wish we could. We made a promise to Frodo and the rest to accompany them on their journey. We cannot go back on that promise." He says.

I sigh. I get up and go behind me dressing curtain. I put on a green tunic and brown leggings. I place my brown riding boots on my feet and place a dagger in each boot just in case. I place a plain silver band in my bag, it symbolizes nobility, I do not know who we will meet on this journey. I also place a green dress with flats in my bag. I do not know what this journey will entail but it does not hurt to be prepared. I come out from behind the curtain to find Legolas already dressed.

"You look beautiful." He says while walking towards me.

I place a quick kiss on his lips. "If you keep saying things like that we will never leave this room."

I grab my pack and start to place more items in it. It is an enchanted pack. You can place as many items as you wish and it will barely weight a thing. I place in another dagger, a pack of arrows, some apples, my water skin and my bow. I place an extra sword, bow and tunic in the pack for Legolas as well. I grab the pack and place it on my back then grab Legolas' hand. We set out to say our goodbyes.

We walked towards my father's chamber and enter his room. My brother and sister are already there waiting for us. My sister looks like she is going to start crying. I feel my eyes start to moisten. She runs over to me and envelops me in a hug. She starts to cry and I feel myself start to cry.

"Be safe and be careful. I do not know what I would do if I lost you." Ithilwen says.

"Do not talk like that. I will be fine. If you see any dangers, come find me. I will do the same if I am in danger. Do not worry about me, I will be fine." I reply.

"Stop hogging, Miriel. There are other people who want to say goodbye, too. She is my sister too you know." Arvaldon says with a smile trying to lighten the situation.

I pry myself away from my sister. Arvaldon grasps me in a firm hug.

"Take care of Ithilwen for me." I tell Arvaldon.

"You take care of yourself. Do not worry about us. As long as you come back safe and healthy we will be fine." Arvaldon says to me.

"Take care of my little sister. I know you will protect her with your life." Arvaldon says to Legolas.

Legolas nods in reply. Arvaldon releases me. I go up to my father and kiss him on both cheeks.

"My little girl is going out into the world. I wish I could protect you from all the evil out there. But I cannot. Legolas, please take care of my little girl for me. Please, come back to me safe and sound." My father says.

I feel like I am going to cry. I take a hold of Legolas' hand and say my last goodbye. I turn my back and head out the door. Legolas and I head out to the gates of Rivendell where everyone else is waiting.

When we arrive at the gates, I walk over to my uncle and kiss his cheek.

"I am surprised you are still going on the journey. I thought your sister would have never let go of you." My uncle says with a smile.

"Please take care of her for me, while I am gone." I tell my uncle.

"Take care of yourself, you look so much like you mother, I do not know what I will do if I lose you too." My uncle says.

"I will be fine, uncle. I promise you."

I see Arwen and Aragon parting ways. I walk over to them and on my way I pass an impatient dwarf who is complaining about not leaving. I keep my mouth shut. If i was to open it, that dwarf would have gotten a mouthful from me. I still hold some resentment towards the dwarf who stabbed me. I am just glad it was not the one coming on the journey with us. He may not have made it past our first encampment.

Arwen embraces me in a hug. I hug her back. Arwen is my closest friend. It will feel weird not to confide in her or ask for her advice.

"Take care of yourself and take care of Aragon for me." Arwen says.

"If anything I need Aragon to take care of me. But I will do the best I can." I say to Arwen.

I make my way back over to Legolas and Aragon. I grab Legolas' hand and squeeze it. I smile up at him. My uncle says some parting words before we embark on our journey. I was not paying any attention to my uncle. I was lost in Legolas' eyes. After my uncle is done talking we set out for Mordor. Our route first takes us along the edge of the Misty Mountains and it is quite cold. There is also a strong wind. We only stop when necessary and set out along this path for two weeks.

Around January eighth we reach Hollin and make camp. I help start a fire using my gift but it takes some time as I have not used that element of my gift in a while. Legolas and I sit out away from the rest of the group and just talk. I notice Aragon and Sam come back with some news. They have spotted creatures they are not sure of in the woods. Their description of them sound likes Crebain which Saruman uses as spies or at least use to. I do not mention this to anyone else since I am not sure what their purpose truly was. We all rest for a while before starting our journey again. Gandalf suggests we cross the Misty Mountain using the Redhorn pass. Aragon has a lot to argue about this way and many times they discuss other options is secret.

We make the trek up the mountain but are forced to turn back because of this blizzard we faced going up the mountain. I could feel magic in the snow that fell from the sky. Someone has powerful magic and is trying to control our journey. I tried everything I could in order to counter that magic but my gift was useless against the unknown magic.

The hobbits were carried down the mountain by Aragon, the other man Boromir, Legolas and I because the snow was too deep for them to walk in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chp.12 **

We make the long trek down the mountain. I wonder how Saruman knew we were leaving Rivendell. Does he have spies everywhere? I look around and see nothing that looks suspicious. I no longer feel any magic around I hope we are safe. I lag behind everyone because I am not use to carrying the weight of the hobbit. I look down and see him looking up at me.

"I do not believe we have been properly introduced, I am Miriel. And you are?" I ask the hobbit.

"Peregrin Took at your service but you can call me Pippin. May I ask if you are okay? You did not look so good the last time I saw you." Pippin says.

This hobbit and his child-like innocence is growing on me just as it seems the dwarf is growing on Legolas. I do not know how I feel about the latter.

"I am feeling much better now. Thank you for asking." I smile down at him.

"I miss the Shire. Have to ever been there? It is quite green; I think you would like it there." Pippin says.

"I see you have heard about my gift. I believe I have been there before but it was long before your time. I do not get out of Rivendell just like you rarely leave the Shire." I reply.

We finally reach the foot of the mountain and we make camp for the night. Legolas and I volunteer to take the first watch as does Aragon. When everyone falls asleep we begin to talk.

"It has been three weeks and I have barely seen you touch. I know you are not angry at each other. I guess the rumors about elves are not true." Aragon asks raising an eyebrow.

I choose to ignore the question. I lay my head on Legolas' shoulder. I do not bring up his budding relationship with the dwarf. I just listen to Legolas and Aragon talk about memories from when Legolas was gone. As much as it pains me to hear about the good times he had when he left me. I am happy that at least one of us was happy during that period.

My mind wanders to Rivendell. I think about my sister and brother. How are they holding up? Next to my father, I am the one who is the most in tuned with nature. But my father hardly goes out for those things anymore, he usually leaves it up to us three. Will my brother and sister be able to handle it? I should not have left them. Why did I leave them? I look up to see Legolas smiling and laughing with his old friend. I remember why, I wanted to spend time with Legolas; I only hope I did not make the wrong choice. The battle between the conscious mind and the heart always draws on. The heart has won this battle.

I hear a faint howl in the distance. My head shoots up as does my body.

"Did you hear that?" I ask them.

The howl is louder this time. Legolas and Aragon both shot up.

"Wargs." Aragon says.

Aragon pulls out his sword and Legolas pulls out his bow. I rush over to Gandalf and wake him up.

"What is it, my child?" Gandalf asks me.

"Wargs" I inform him.

Gandalf gets up and I wake up everyone else. Everyone should be alert at a time like this. A pack of Wargs rush into the camp I stand blocking the hobbits. Everyone else does their best to fight them off. Gimli with his axe, Aragon and Boromir with their swords, Legolas with his bow and Gandalf with magic. I am able to concentrate long enough to trap one in the roots of a tree but the warg is too strong and breaks the roots. Gandalf creates a big fire that kills most of the wargs and sends the other few running into the forest.

Everyone only semi-conscious goes back to sleep. I sit back next to Legolas and lay my head back on his shoulder. I do not remember falling asleep but when I opened my eyes it was dawn and everyone was packing up camp. I squeeze Legolas' hand to wake him up and kiss him lightly on the lips. His eyes shot open.

"Morning, love." I say to him with a smile.

"Morning, my angel." Legolas replies.

Aragon and Gandalf deem the Gap of Rohan and going around the mountains impossible. They decided we are going to take the risk and go through Moria, which makes Gimli very happy. He said something about seeing his people.

I pick up my bag and grab Legolas' hand as we continue on the journey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chp.13 **

We have been traveling to the mines for five days now and everyone is getting restless. I have not had a meaningful conversation with Legolas let alone truly kissed him since starting this journey. I barely spend any time with him. The only time I do is when we fall asleep wrapped in each other arms. This is all that has been on my mind since we left our last camp.

We start to wind down a path that looks like a dead end. But as we get closer I see that it is the Elven gates to Moria, I have heard about, next to a very large pond. I feel like I know an old tale about something in the water here, but I cannot remember it right now. The moon comes out from behind a cloud and the door begins to light up.

On the door, in Sindarin, says "_The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and you shall enter"_

I sit down next to Aragon as Gandalf begins to ponder the riddle. Speak friend and you shall enter, does it mean that literally or figuratively. I watch as Gandalf spews out word after word in my native tongue.

"How are you doing?" Aragon asks in my native tongue. I guess he does not want people listening in to our conversation, I appreciate this fact.

"I am fine, not use to this sort of journey yet. But I am getting use to life on the road." I say with a weary smile. "How are you? I see it was very difficult for you to part with Arwen. She does love you and she will wait for you, whatever the cost may be to her."

"That is what scares me. I am afraid she will give up her immortal life while I am on this journey. I may not come back to her. And her giving up a life with her people with her family would be for nothing." Aragon says.

"It would not be for nothing. It would be for love. We do crazy things for the people we love." I reply letting my eyes wander over to Legolas, wondering if he is listening to our conversation.

"You were a bit too eager to volunteer on this journey before you knew that Legolas still had feelings for you. He loves you, he never stopped loving you. I would find him awake at night, staring at the stars like they held a message. It killed him that he hurt you like that. I remember the look in your eyes when he told you, I do not know how he left you like that. What I do know is that he is very sorry for it." Aragon says.

"I feel like you are closer to him than I am right now. Why is he so distant? He was so happy before we left and I have not seen his smile since." I ask him.

"He is very protective of you as you know. But he feels that if things went back to the way they were and something were to happen on this journey, you would be devastated and do something rash. He does not want to hurt you any more than he already has." Aragon says.

I ponder what he says as I look up to see Legolas staring at me. He quickly turn his head back around and continues his conversation with Gimli. I get up and walk over to Frodo and Gandalf to see if I can be any help to them.

"What is the elven word for friend?" Frodo asks.

"Mellon" Gandalf and I answer at the same time.

The door opens up after we say the word. Everyone begins to go through the door I stay at the rear with Frodo. He is such a curious and insightful hobbit, he is the first one I actually ever met. I was going to thank him for his help when I was sick, but something grabs my leg and whisks me back. I let a small scream pass my lips. I can see the same thing has happened to Frodo. Frodo and I are hoisted above the lake. I am hanging upside down over the murky lake when I see more tentacles fly out of the lake. Aragon, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir are swift about defending the rest of our group.

Legolas and Aragon are shouting but I cannot hear a word of what is passing through their lips. I turn to look at Frodo; hopefully I can get him out of this safely. At least, I will die valiantly and swiftly. The mines have been deserted for years which mean no one has come up this path in years. The beast is hungry. They are only making it worse by trying to hack off its limbs.

"Stop!" I say hoping they can hear me.

Aragon, Legolas and Boromir are hesitant to stop. Gimli continues with his axe at a tentacle near him.

"The Watcher of the lake is hungry that is all, you are only making him angrier." I say.

It seems stopping them has worked. The Watcher has stopped thrusting its tentacles everywhere. He also begins to set Frodo on the ground. Legolas has his bow aimed and ready for the center of the lake. Frodo is safely set on the ground and I await my safe return to the ground as well. I feel myself slowly being dropped down towards the center of the lake. I was wrong the Watcher has ruled the hobbit as unfit meal and is going to eat me instead as I am the larger out of the two of us. I say a few prayer words and I am about to tell Legolas I love him when an arrow fly past me and into the lake. The Watcher begins to thrust his tentacles around again. More arrows continue their journey into the center of the lake. In the midst of this I am being thrashed around and around. The lake is spinning beneath me. Legolas aims more arrows at the lake. One arrow makes it to what looks like the Watchers eye.

In the Watchers rage I am thrown straight at the mountain rock. I feel the impact of the cold rock and then the world becomes black around me.

**LPOV**

I begin to walk through the doors of the gates as I hear a scream. I whisk my head around and see all my nightmares coming true before my eyes. My beloved will die right before me and I will not be able to do anything to stop it. I pull out my bow and begin to shoot at the tentacles flying out of the lake before us.

I scream at her "I love you, Miriel. I will get you down from there!"

I have taken down three of the beasts tentacles, when I hear her voice in the distance.

"Stop!" she shouts.

I hesitate. The arrow I am about to shot drops to the ground. Aragon and Boromir also have put down their swords. Gimli however continues to hack at a tentacle with his axe.

"The Watcher of the lake is hungry that is all, you are only making him angrier." Miriel says.

The beast seems to have stopped the tentacles no longer are thrusting at us. It even seems as if he is beginning to put down Frodo. When Frodo's feet touch the ground, the other hobbits swarm him. The beast begins to drop Miriel, but not where the ground is. No, where the beasts mouth would be. I begin to shoot arrow after arrow at the center of the lake, hoping to hit something before the beast devours my love. After a dozen arrows, I think I hit something. The beast's tentacles begin to thrash again and Miriel goes flying out of its grip into the side of the mountain.

"No!" I scream as a rush to her.

Her body flies into the side of the mountain with a thud and she falls to the ground in an unnatural manner. I pick her up and cradle her in my lap. A pool of blood sits at the top of her head just under her hairline. Gandalf comes rushing over muttering words I have never heard before. The wound beings to close and Miriel's eyes begin to flutter. She opens them then closes them quickly at the sight of the light. She cuddles closer to me and asks "Am I dead?"

"No, love, you are very much alive." I reply. She smiles and cuddles closer to me.

The water begins to stir again as more tentacles pop out of the water. I pick up Miriel and rush her into the gate. The gates rush closed behind us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chp.14 MPOV**

I wake up and look at my surroundings. Legolas is smiling down at me.

"Am I dead?" I ask not recalling what just happened.

"No, my love, you are very much alive." Legolas replies.

The water behind him begins to stir and before I know it I am being rushed inside the gate. The door shuts behind us. Everyone looks around their surroundings.

"The only way to go is forward." Gandalf says.

Our group begins the trek through the stuffy mines. Legolas insists on carrying me and takes the back of the group. His forehead is crinkled and he looks like he is in a deep thought.

"What is on your mind?" I ask him eager to know what he is thinking.

"Did you really believe that you were dead?" he asks me.

"I do not know what to believe anymore." I say to him with all earnest.

"I heard your conversation with Aragon. I am sorry I have hurt you again. I do not know what to say or do around you anymore. I feel the same way as I did when you first realized you loved me. I feel like I am holding back." Legolas says.

"Do not hold back anything from me. I have known you for countless years now, I am mad that you left. But that does not change the fact that I love you. All of you. I loved the way you held me when I slept after my mother died. I love the way you hold me when I sleep now. I love the way you snore when you sleep. I love you dimples. I love your slightly offset nose. I love all of you including your flaws. Please do not forget that." I say to him.

"I think that is what I needed to hear." Legolas says with a smile that shows his cute dimples.

I struggle my way out of his arms and wrap my arms around his waist. I lean up and kiss him tenderly on the lips. I continue to walk with Legolas hand in hand with the rest of the group.

"I see the happy couple is back." Aragon says when he comes back towards us.

"You could have at least tried hide your ease dropping." I tell him.

Aragon shies away from the question and walks back up with the rest of the group. This journey just got a whole lot better. I smile up at Legolas, for the first time since we left Rivendell, I truly feel happy.

"What are you so giddy about?" Legolas asks me, playfulness in his voice.

"I'm just happy that you told me what was on your mind." I reply.

We walk for what seems to be an hour or two until we reach a passage divided into three paths one to our left, one to our right and one straight ahead of us. Gandalf decides this is a good spot to make camp and rest for a while. Legolas and I separate ourselves from the group. I watch as the hobbit Pippin, who I carried down the mountain, sneaks away from the group unnoticed by anyone. He seems to have found something a few paces from our camp down the path on the left. He picks up a stone and throws it down what looks like is a well. When Pippin comes back Gandalf scolds him and punishes him with the first watch.

I pull out my pack and lay down a blanket on the hard stone floor. I lie down on the stone floor and try to pull Legolas down next to me.

"Going to bed so soon. You are never the first to fall asleep." Legolas says in a light-hearted tone as he lies down next to me.

"I was thrown at the side of a mountain. I think that would allow me to go to sleep early." I reply.

Legolas just smiles as he puts his arm around my shoulder. I lay my head down on his chest. It has always been my favorite pillow. I close my eyes and let my mind wander until I fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chp.15**

"Echuirmel…Miriel, it's time to wake up." I hear a voice beside my ear and light shoving at my side.

I open my eyes to see my loves beautiful face staring down at me. I smile up at him.

"Good morning, my love" Legolas says.

"Indeed it is" I say then I peck him gently on the lips.

I push myself off of the blanket and stand up to stretch. Legolas begins to pack up and places the blanket in my pack. That was the first night in a long time nightmares have not plagued my sleep. I try to stifle a yawn but it spread through my mouth before I can stop it.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Aragon says as he walks by me.

I lightly punch him in the arm. An outsider may think we were more than friends. But I think of him as my brother. I remember the day he first came to Rivendell and how his eyes landed on Arwen and never looked back.

"We are going to take the passage to our right. I feel like it is the safest." Gandalf says.

I start to walk with the group but I feel arms around my waist and I lifted over someone's shoulders. I find Legolas in front of me laughing. That means there is only one person who could be carrying me right now.

"Right this way, miss" Aragon says trying not to laugh.

"Put me down right now." I tell him.

"Go ahead and take her. It would be a load off of my shoulders, literally. I mean she is so useless all she does is complain and get hurt all the time. She is no help to me or the fellowship really she is really more of a hindrance if anything." Legolas says trying to hide a laugh as well .I know he was joking about what he said, so I stick my tongue out at him like I use to do when I was a little girl and did not get my way.

"I have a gift and I am not afraid to use it." I threaten him.

"You can only draw from those elements around you and there is no water around and I know you won't take fire from the torches." Aragon says with a smile, thinking that he has won.

"Yes, but there is air all around us. And I am not afraid to suffocate you slightly to make a point." I say with a devious smile.

Aragon finally puts me down and scruffs my hair up. "You know I was only teasing you. No need to bring out drastic measures."

I stick my tongue out at him and walk back over to Legolas. He holds out his hand and I take it as we continue to walk down the passage.

We have been walking for about a half of a day when we reach a chamber with lots of light pouring into it from holes in the ceiling. The chamber is large and seems to be an old dwarf dwelling within the mountain. The light seems to illuminate a white coffin in the middle of the chamber. Gandalf walks up to the coffin. It seems to be for a dwarf named Ballin. Gimli says Ballin is of his kin and took dwarves to Moria to try to colonize it. Next to his coffin is a book labeled the Book of Mazarbul. Gandalf skims through the book while the rest of us look around the chamber. Gandalf is reading off sections of the book aloud to us. It describes how the dwarves colonized Moria. As Gandalf gets to the end of the book problems begin to arise for the dwarves. The book keeps mentioning the drums in the distance. I think I am hallucinating but I begin to hear drums in the distance.

It must be from hitting my head there cannot be drums in the distance these mines have been deserted for years now. I continue to look through the room. Every so often someone's head pops up like they have heard a noise but shortly after they continue along with what they were doing.

After a few minutes the drums have become louder, there is no denying that someone or something is out there. Everyone begins to pull out weapons. Legolas and I pull out our bows and I cannot help but notice he is pushing me behind him.

"I can fend for myself." I say while stepping next to him.

I double check that the dagger I placed in my boot is still there. Soon enough a massive group of orcs and goblins appear in the chamber. Chaos and commotion emerge soon after they arrive. Arrows and weapons are flying everywhere. I see a cave troll come in the chamber as well. I begin to back up to help the hobbits when something pierces my right shoulder. I pull out the knife from the shoulder and grab the dagger from my boot. I turn around and slice the orc's throat.

"Miriel!" Legolas shouts.

"I am fine. Watch your back." I say as an orc approaches behind him. I throw the dagger and it hit the orc in the middle of his forehead.

I continue to shoot arrows as best as I can but my shoulder begins to burn and sting. I turn to see Frodo being speared by the cave troll. I shoot five arrows at it to distract it then run towards the hobbits. Sam has quite a big gash on his forehead as well. The other two are unscathed.

The battle begins to die down as most of the creatures are either dead or dying at our hands. I stay with the hobbits and protect them until the battle is over. Aragon comes over and picks up Frodo. We begin to rush out of the chamber not knowing if more orcs and goblins are following the first group.

We flee towards a narrow bridge all of us watching our surroundings and thrusting up our heads every time a sound is made. Gandalf did not follow us, he stayed behind. He muttered something about placing a shutting spell on the chamber. We begin to cross the bridge. It is narrow and if you look down all you see is the abyss of darkness. Halfway across the bridge, I look behind me to see that Gandalf is following behind us.

A creature appears from the abyss in front of Gandalf's path on the bridge. The creature seems to be made of pure fire. I stand a bit closer to Legolas. We make it across the bridge safely and turn to watch Gandalf and the creature fight. Shortly after the bridge begins to collapse and the creature begins to fall down the abyss. The creatures whip come up and grabs Gandalf by the ankle. The creature brings Gandalf down with him.

The last thing Gandalf says before falling is "Run you fools". Then he is gone.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screams and struggles against Aragon's arms.

I stand in front of Frodo as he tries to run back onto the bridge.

"Frodo, you cannot go out there. You will die and Gandalf's sacrifice would have been for nothing."

I pull him along as we make an escape through the mines. We make it out and begin the next step of our journey through the forest Lothlorien. I begin to notice that Frodo and Sam are lagging behind the rest of the group, Legolas notices it as well.

"Aragon, can we stop for a bit and tend to Frodo, Sam and Miriel's wounds?" Legolas asks.

Aragon nods and come towards the back of the group. I open up my pack and pull out healing herbs and a cup.

"Sam, can you come over here?" I ask him.

He comes and sits down next to me. The gash on his forehead is not too deep or wide. The wound should be easy to clean and mend. I pull out rosemary and thyme and place them in water.

"This may sting a bit but I have to clean out the wound."

I place the herbs on his cut and Sam hisses a bit. "Hold them there for a minute, I will be right back."

I walk over to Frodo and Aragon.

"Look, at what Frodo is wearing under his clothes." Aragon says.

Aragon lifts up Frodo shirt to show me an elven made chain-mail shirt.

"This is why you are not on the brink of death once again, young hobbit." I say with a smile.

I walk back over to Sam and take the herbs off of Sam's head. I pull out a bandage and tie it on his forehead.

"You need to keep that on until we make our next stop. Other than that, you are as good as new." I say with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Lady Miriel." Sam says and stutters a bit.

"It is just Miriel; I wear no title while on this journey with you. And you are very welcome." I reply.

Sam goes back over to Frodo while Aragon and Legolas come over to me wearing the same sullen look.

"How is your shoulder?" Legolas asks.

"I'll be fine. It is just a scratch, nothing more."

I pull my shirt down from my collar to reveal a two inch deep gash next to my collarbone.

"This is your idea of a scratch? I would hate to see your idea of a cut." Aragon remarks.

"It is nothing, I will be fine." I reply trying to get up.

"Sit down, I am going to tend to your wound whether you like it or not." Aragorn says with a stern look.

I sigh and reluctantly comply. Aragon places rosemary and thyme in the water then begins to clean out my wound. It stings and I hiss at the sensation. The wound is still bleeding slightly. Aragorn then places a bandage over the wound. Then our group continues the journey through the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chp.16**

Our group continues our journey through the dense forest. None of us know how to carry on; to some the realization that Gandalf is really gone has just hit them. Aragorn has taken responsibility in light of the situation, keeping us all focused on what is at stake with this journey. It is a stark realization that Gandalf will not be coming back. I feel as if a piece of me, even if insignificant in size, is gone. Frodo looks so lost; he is blindly following the rest of our fellowship. The young hobbits, Merry and Pippin, used to laugh, sing and gaze in wonder at the scenery around them. Like Frodo and Sam, they stare blankly down at their feet and answer with no emotion when asked a question. Aragorn looks torn; he does not want to take Gandalf's place because that means he is truly gone but he feels obligated to. I could not tell what emotions were running through Legolas or Gimli they wore a mask and have not shown a range in emotion since we left the mines. Boromir is also that way but I feel as if he is being courteous to the rest of the fellowship. I do not believe he knew Gandalf very well.

Our group journeys to the outskirts of Lorien and continue to walk until we reach a stream, Nimrodel. Aragorn decides that this is a good place to stop and rest before continuing on our journey. We all pitch in to make a fire and gather food. The camp has an eerie silence as if none of us wants to be the one who breaks the silence. As we finish dinner and get ready to rest, Legolas begins to hum a familiar tune. He is humming the tune to the song about the maiden the stream was named after. After a few minutes he begins to sing the song.

"_An Elven-maid there was of old,  
>A shining star by day:<br>Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
>Her shoes of silver-grey.<em>

_A star was bound upon her brows,  
>A loght was on her hair<br>As sun upon the golden boughs  
>In Lórien the fair.<em>

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
>And fair she was and free;<br>And in the wind she went as light  
>As leaf of linden-tree<em>."

I remember the first time I heard this song. Legolas sang it to me down by the stream in Rivendell. I was a little girl probably no more than six at the time. He sang it while I played with my dolls. My mother and father were teaching my sister how to use her gift with water. I remember that he would gladly play dolls with me even though they are not very masculine. His voice sounds exactly the same as it did then but my memory of this song does not do it any justice. I have missed his voice when he is in song. I am not paying attention to the song anymore I am gazing up at Legolas as he sings. The most heartfelt look upon my face as he smiles down at me. I listen as Legolas finishes the song.

"_The wind was in his flowing hair,  
>The foam about him shone;<br>Afar they saw him strong and fair  
>Go riding like a swan.<em>

_But from the West has come no word,  
>And on the Hither Shore<br>No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
>Of Amroth evermore<em>."

Everyone gazes in awe at Legolas by the time he is done.

"That was a beautiful song." Sam says with a slight quiver in his voice.

"It is about the maiden, Nimrodel, which this stream was named after. It is very popular in the Mirkwood forest. I felt as if we needed something to brighten ourselves with. I am going to climb a tree and see how dense the forest is." Legolas replies.

He gets up and walks over to the nearest tree. With his stamina and agility, he climbs up the tree with ease. I begin to hear voices and footsteps in the distance. Legolas jumps down from the tree and opens his mouth. Before he can say anything a voice calls out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chp. 17**

"_Daro_!" A voice cries out as Legolas jumps down from the tree. Startled Legolas recoils into the comfort of a nearby tree.

"Stand still! No one move or make a sound!" Legolas whispers to our group.

Coming from the forest are voices and laughter above our heads. I understand what they are saying but I know that the others with the exception of Legolas cannot. Legolas replies to the voice and I laugh internally at their conversation. The voices are criticizing our ability to travel into this land unknown. The voices say they have been tracking us for a while now. But have not shown themselves to the group yet because we have not posed a threat yet.

"Who are they and what do they say?" Merry asks curiosity in his tone. He asks the question with those bright green innocent eyes that are lightly shadowed with fear.

"They are elves; can't you hear their voices?" Sam replies.

"Yes, they are elves and they say that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark. They have been following us for a while and recognize Legolas as one of their northern kin, so they have not hurt us yet." I reply to Sam's question in a low whisper.

"Who goes there?" A voice from above asks the group in the common tongue.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, with me is Miriel, daughter of Belegorn, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Boromir, son of Denethor." Legolas replies with a certain calmness in his voice to the voice above.

An elf clamberslithely down a silken grey ladder from the boughs above_. _He is a little taller than Legolas but not larger in build, with blond hair and icy blue eyes. His garment is shadowy grey, and he is strikingly well-armed. He carries a bow, and a knife is poised in his right hand, ready and accessible for whatever is to come from this confrontation.

"I have heard stories of you and your kin, Miriel, and I am honored to meet you at last. I am Haldir, March-warden of Lorien. These are my brothers Orophin and Rumil. Please come up to the talan with Legolas and the hobbit you call Frodo," Haldir replies in the common tongue.

Borormir and Gimli look suspiciously up at the trees above the group. Aragorn gives Legolas a slight nod as if giving his approval. Legolas first helps me get a foot holding as I climb up to the talan. Then he goes back down to get Frodo. Since Frodo is so small, Legolas has to carry him up to the talan on his back. Upon seeing us, the brothers bow.

"There is no need to bow. I am on a journey with these men and have left my title in Rivendell. We are all equal here," I tell the brothers.

"May I ask why you are here and not in Rivendell?" Haldir inquires with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

I contemplate my answer. I know if Gandalf was with us he would have already thought of a crafty way to tell the brothers what we are doing without giving away too much information_. _But unfortunately Gandalf is not here to aid us; Legolas and I are on our own for the moment. I wonder if Aragorn was up here with us, if he could navigate us out of this situation. I am perplexed as to the best way to respond to his question.

Legolas jumps in and replies quickly with the truth. "We are escorting Frodo to Mordor as he bears the burden of the One Ring."

Well, I did not want to blurt out obviously what we are there for. But hopefully the truth will not get us killed.

"We have heard rumors of your coming from messengers of Elrond who passed through on their way to the Dimrill Stair. We are willing to befriend your Company as Elrond has asked that we do, though it is not our custom to lead strangers into our lands. You must stay the night here, but the dwarf is not permitted on our land. I cannot allow him to pass." Haldir says.

"But Elrond himself chose him to be one of our companions and he has been brave and faithful," Legolas replies. His voice catches a little. It always does that when he is caught in a difficult situation. I pray they do not see that as a sign that we are lying to them.

The brothers converse in their own tongue. Their voices are low and quicken as they continue to speak with each other. They must have switched into their dialect because I can barely understand what they are saying. I look down at Frodo to see how the young hobbit is handling himself. He looks completely unscathed; he is standing slightly away from Legolas with a blank expression on his face. I look over to Legolas; he is tapping his index finger against his thigh. Legolas always seems to do that when he is nervous, I am glad to see that I am not the only one who is nervous about their decision. I grab Legolas' hand firmly trying to assure and calm him. But also to help calm myself. He turns his head towards me and smiles. My nerves are slightly eased by his smile.

"If Legolas and Aragorn watch him, and Legolas, Miriel and Aragorn answer for him, he shall pass, though this is not to our liking. However, he must go blind-folded through Lothlorien. We must not debate any longer, for your company cannot stay on the ground. We have been tracking a group of Orcs going towards Moria. If you have indeed come from those caverns, peril cannot be far behind you. You must leave early in the morning. The four hobbits shall climb up here and stay with us: We do not fear them. There is another talan, where the others can take refuge, in the next tree. Legolas and Miriel, you must answer for them. And keep an eye on the dwarf. You may trust him but we do not." Haldir says with authority. It seems as if his word is law here.

Legolas and I return to the foot of the tree and tell the company of our conversation with the brothers. The hobbits take the ladder up to the first talan. It was a sight to see watching them climb up the ladder. The ladder is built for elves that have a greater height then men not for hobbits who many consider small and child-like. The others climb up to the next one, Legolas and myself following. I lay out the blanket and wrap myself in it. The blanket is soft but it feels nothing like the bed back in Rivendell. How I miss sleeping on a bed with its soft top it is nothing like sleeping on hard surfaces. I can tell that hardly leaving Rivendell has spoiled me. Legolas helps the others with settling in and the company leaves to go to dinner. Legolas, before leaving comes over and asks if I am coming to dinner. I shake my head in response. Legolas hesitates but leaves with the others. My eyes shut of their own accord and my mind wanders.

_I float above my body as she rides a horse through the plains. The horse's hooves on the grass are the only sound in the distance. It is pitch black out and she has only the light of the stars to guide her. She is very swift as if needing to get somewhere urgently. Her face is a sullen mask not hinting to the slightest emotion. She is wearing her brown hair up and a black riding cloak. There is a chill in the air causing her to pull her cloak closer to her body. She kicks the side of the horse lightly and the black stallion begins to trot faster. She rides until she reaches a grand wooden fence. The guard lets her through, and she rides up the towns streets until she reaches the stable. When she gets to the stables she discards her horse without a second thought. Not even stopping to take off the saddle or to tie him up. She jumps off the horse and begins her journey. She walks through the rest of the quiet town. The windows and doors shut; the lights all put out for the night. She is glad that no one is awake at this time because it makes her job much easier to accomplish. She walks up a path and stairs into a well furnished room. She passes over Merry and Pippin's sleeping forms as well as those of Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli. Finally she comes to a sleeping Legolas. Lying still on his back, the only sign of him being alive is the steady rise and fall of his chest. She pulls out a knife from her right boot. The girl hesitates for a moment watching Legolas sleep peacefully. The knife gleams in her right hand in the moonlight. Without any more hesitations, the girl takes her knife and slits his throat. The crimson liquid begins to pour out of his throat. Legolas sputters and more crimson liquid pours out of his mouth staining his lips. I gasp internally. The girl turns towards me, and I am horrified to see myself staring back at me. There was only one difference between us; our eyes. There is no white in them; they are purely black._

I awaken with a gasp. I glance around to find the rest of group sound asleep. Was that a dream? Or a vision of my future? Why were my eyes pure black? And why did I kill Legolas? These questions float around my mind as I prepare to wake Legolas- but before I can, a sharp pain comes from my abdomen. My hands shoot down to grab my stomach, which I notice to be more defined and round than I remember it. I let a small scream slip through my lips, and Legolas shoots upright next to me.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asks me. I can see the fear clouding over his eyes.

I shake my head because I do not know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chp.18**

The pain is all-consuming, and I bite on my tongue to keep myself from screaming. I look up at Legolas and can see the anguish in my eyes reflected back in his. Just as suddenly as the pain came, it disappears. I sit up, perplexed. Legolas looks at me with suspicion.

"Is the pain gone? Are you all right? You know you do not need to hide anything from me," Legolas says, a hint of worry in his tone.

"I am fine, I think. The pain just vanished," I whisper back to him. "But before the pain came I had a very strange dream."

"What made it strange? Are you sure it was not a vision? Your gift works in mysterious ways." Legolas replies.

"If it was a vision, I hope it does not come true, or at least that I can change the outcome," I respond in an unusually solemn voice.

"You are beginning to frighten me, Miriel. What happened in your dream to make you act like this?" Legolas asks.

"In my dream, I was riding with purpose across a field at night. I stopped at a town with a great wood fence. The gatekeeper lets me through, and I rode up through the deserted and dark streets. I left the horse- not even bothering to put it in the stable or take off the saddle. I continue to walk with purpose into a building that was hard to see in the darkness, but I know it was quite large. I walked into a room where our company was sleeping and passed by Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Aragorn, and even Gandalf, all fast asleep.__Then I came to you, and I, I pulled out a knife from my boot. I paused for a moment then and then slit your throat without a single care." I tell him, scared of what he will think of my dream.

I look at him after I tell him my dream. His eyes grow wide but he remains silent_**. **_I look for any hint of any emotion at all, but his face remains blank and staring straight back at me.

I continue with my dream, "But that is not all. The last thing I saw before the dream ended was myself turning around and and smiling_**. **_My eyes were, they were pitch black; they had no white in them at all."

It takes a few moments, but Legolas breaks out of his reverie. His expression is one I have not seen in a while: there is a hint of anger in his face. His brows are furrowed, and the lines on his forehead are more predominant then before.

"It was only a dream. There is nothing to worry about. You probably have some of that poison left inside of you, and it is affecting your dreams," Legolas replies, his face still a blank mask- but I can tell something is wrong.

"I know you are worried about it- I can see it in your face. You accused me not long ago of failing to tell you everything, but now you are doing so yourself. What is plaguing your mind, Legolas?" I ask him in an assertive voice.

"It does not matter. It was not a vision; Gandalf was there, and we both saw him fall. We know he is gone. I told you that there is probably a little bit of poison left inside of you__and it is making you have strange dreams. There is nothing to worry about," Legolas replies.

"It has been three months since that happened; there can be no poison left. Who are you trying to convince, me? Or are you trying to persuade yourself? It is an issue: stop trying to shy away from it," I say, perhaps a little more loudly than I should.

Aragorn stirs and looks up to see us fighting; he only shakes his head and turns in the other direction. I see now that our fight has attracted an audience. Both Boromir and Gimli are sleeping with one eye open, watching Legolas and I bicker.

I contemplate telling him what I discovered before the pain started- about my stomach's being more round than usual- but I cannot be certain about it__so I refrain from telling him.

"All right, Miriel, I am afraid. Is that what you wanted to hear? I have been frightened for you ever since our departure from Rivendell, and now I learn that you have had a dream- or even a vision- about killing me.__How am I supposed to react to that? The fact that, my wife subconsciously wants to kill me. What am I supposed to do about it, Miriel? Tell me, beloved, if you have more answers than I do?" Legolas says desperately, his voice almost cracking near the end of his sentence.

There is no point in staying quiet anymore; the rest of the company is up and watching us fight. Boromir and Gimli even look like they are making bets as to who is going to win. Aragorn looks torn between getting in the middle of our argument and simply letting it take its natural course.

"I was going to tell you something else, but it is apparent that you do not want anything to do with me right now. Why did you even marry me if that is how you feel? Did you only feel compassion toward me? I do not need your pity" I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I become angrier. "I am leaving. I will come back in the morning. Maybe your mood will have changed by then."

"Do not leave. You always leave and go running to your brother. Can you stand up for yourself in one fight that we have instead of running back to him? I am tired of your running away all the time," Legolas says exasperated that I never fight my own battles.

"I am running away? Who left, Legolas? Who left for ten years? It certainly was not me. I stayed. _You left._ Not me."I reply my anger rising to a new level.

"I thought that chapter in our lives was over, that we began a new one and kept that one in the past to stay there, yet in every fight we have you still bring it up. Why did you marry me, Miriel, if you hate me so much for leaving you?" Legolas replies seeming tired of having the same argument over and over with me.

"Because I love you, Legolas and love is about fighting for each other.__And, honestly, I sometimes question whether or not you feel the same, which is especially frightening now that I think I am carrying your child ," I scream back at him.

Legolas looks shocked and begins to walk forward. I clench my eyes shut and think of my bed chamber in Rivendell with its vast windows and large oak bed in the center; when I open them next, Legolas and the talan are both gone, replaced by my old chamber at home. I sink down to the floor and cry for a while. I cry over the fact that we always have the same fights and how we have never been the same since he left. I cry over the fact that I am with child and I am frightened that I will have to raise the child alone. I left because I believe that, Legolas and I both need time to think-before either of us says anything else regrettable.

After crying until my tears have run out, I get up, go over to my mirror and clean my face; I want to be sure I look presentable enough to go visit my brother. Even though I know that he has seen everything. I walk out of my room and into a dim hallway that leads to my brother's room. The moon is high tonight and at its fullest. I remember when I was a little girl and this short walk to my brothers chamber seemed to go on forever. I remember how scared I was to walk down the hallway always thinking a monster would appear out of now where and take me. Legolas' room use to be halfway between mine and my brothers, I remember as I pass his old chamber how I use to knock on his door and he use to escort me to my brothers chamber when I got scared. Where is that Legolas? He is the one my heart longs for, not the one that left me. I knock on the door to my brother's chamber and enter. I find him reading a book by the lights of both a candle and a torch. He gives me a faint smile.

"How much did you see?" I ask him.

"Enough," is all he replies. Arvaldon opens his arms; I walk into them and begin to cry again.

Arvaldon just holds me as I cry like he has done numerous times before.

Finally calming down enough to speak coherently to my brother, I ask him with wide eyes, "Do you know if my vision is true?"

"I talked to Uncle about it yesterday. I have seen you with black eyes only in two visions but I do not know how you become thus. In the second vision you do not kill anyone. Your eyes fade to black for a reason Uncle has warned me not to tell you, for it could potentially change the future in grave ways. But after that second vision, your eyes are always normal. I do not know what to tell you. But I know in my heart that you are not evil, and that the vision you saw will never come to pass. Deep down, you simply love Legolas too much," Arvaldon says calmly.

Arvaldon has always known the perfect thing to say to me, whether it was after Mother died, or after my accident, or the many times I cried over Legolas.

"The second question, I know you already know I am going to ask you. So what is the answer?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uncle has seen your child, not I. All I know is that you are with child, and that is all I plan to tell you, other than I am happy to be an uncle. Ithilwen, Arwen and Father do not know; only Uncle and I do, and we left the decision to you if you wanted to tell them or not," Arvaldon replies.

I smile at him. We end up talking all night, until the sun begins to peek out from behind the trees.

**LPOV**

I continue to walk towards her, about to embrace her and stop her crying, but she is gone in a blink of an eye. I stop mid-step. She left running back to her brother even after telling me she could be pregnant with my child, without even letting me respond. She just left.

I sit down next to Aragorn. The rest of our company is awake because of Miriel's and my fight and they are all trying not to make it obvious that they are staring at me. I turn to Aragorn and he smiles faintly.

"What did I do wrong?" I ask him defeated.

"I am not getting in the middle of this. This is between you and Miriel. You need to figure out what you did wrong, and, more importantly," he adds with a slight smile, "what you need to do to fix it. I will say one thing, however: The wall she built around herself when you left, and that crumbled when you returned, has been rebuilt. You both said some harsh things, and you both need to talk it out rationally," Aragorn replies.

"Aye, Legolas. Boromir now owes me a beer at the next tavern: I bet on Miriel," Gimli says with a chuckle.

I cannot help but smile a little bitat the comment the dwarf made. Even though I would never agree with a dwarf, I would have bet on her too.

"No, she left. That does not count as winning," Boromir replies.

"Aye, but Legolas will apologize first, so she won," Gimli returns with a huge grin.

Boromir turns to me and I give a sheepish grin Boromir sighs and tries to continue his argument with the Dwarf. I turn away from the group and stare at the sun peeking down through the tops of the trees. I hear Aragorn clear his throat, and turn around to see Miriel standing before us.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chp.19**

Aragorn clears his throat, and Legolas turns around. When he sees me, his face lights up and I give him a sheepish grin. I take a hesitant step forward and my husband closes the gap between us. He pulls me close to him, and my body instantly relaxes. We both know we said some harsh things last night and for right now the acknowledgement of that factis enough for the both of us. There are more important things to deal with right now than our petty problems. We will talk when the time is right.

Legolas places his left hand on the top of my stomach and grazes the barley there bump. He looks at me questioningly; I only nod and smile in response. He leans down and kisses me full on the lips, for a moment it makes up for everything that happened earlier. For the first time since Legolas returned I feel connected to him on an emotional level. I feel myself start to tear up; I always wanted a child, and that dream is finally becoming a reality. I only hope my son or daughter will live in a more peaceful time than I.

I believe I always wanted to be a mother. But I feel as if most women do. It is a natural instinct for the mothering nature to come out. I think back to a conversation Legolas and I had what seems like a long time ago and I laugh to myself as I recall the content of the conversation.

"_Legolas, do you have a wife?" I ask him with child-like innocence, staring up at him earnestly with my bright blue eyes._

_Legolas laughs at the question and I pout at him. "No, I do not have a wife, Miriel. Why would you ask something like that?" Legolas inquires._

"_Raina and Alyan are married," I say, picking up my dolls and showing him my two favorite dolls. Raina was made to look like me with dark brown curls, fair skin and blue eyes. Alyan now that I think about it sort of resembles Legolas with blonde hair and green eyes. My mother had those dolls made for me, I wonder if the resemblance was a coincidence or on purpose. "They are going to have a lot of children and become a happy family. Do you not want a family?" I ask him earnestly._

_I hear a laugh coming from the doorway, and look up to see my mother standing there, clad in emerald green like she always was. A wide smile covers her face. _

"_Mother!" I shout and run towards her. She lifts me up spinning me around in her arms. My laughter like bells as it fills the room._

"_Miriel, what did I tell you about asking people too many personal questions?" My mother says in a slightly scolding manner._

"_It is not nice and not everyone wants to talk about themselves. I am sorry, Mother. I was just asking a question; I did not mean to be rude," I say to her, looking defeated._

_"I am not the one to whom you should be apologizing too. And you have plenty of time to think about marriage, Miriel, enjoy your youth while you still have it. "My mother admonishes as she places me back on the ground._

_I run back over to my dolls on the floor. "I am sorry, Legolas. I did not mean to hurt you with my question. I hope you still play with me."_

"_You did not hurt me, Miriel. I will still play with you; I promised you that I would never leave you, did I not? The reason I am not married yet is that the right girl has not come yet," Legolas says, stealing a glance at my mother, who leaves the room shortly afterward._

"_Well, Ithilwen is a girl. Maybe you can marry her?" I ask him. "Then I will have baby nieces and nephews to play with!" I shout with glee._

"_Your sister is an amazing girl. She is very sweet and kind, but I do not know if she is the right girl for me." Legolas does his best to reply to my deluge of questions._

"_Why not? She is very pretty. She can braid hair; she did mine this morning," I say, showing him the plait. "She can also reach the hiding spot of the cookies in the kitchen," I add with a smirk._

"_You little trickster, I thought that was our secret," Legolas teases____as he begins to tickle me. My light and cheery laughter soon fills the room._

"What is so funny?" Legolas inquires.

I take a step back from his embrace and look up into his eyes.

"I was recalling a prior conversation we once had. Do remember our marriage conversation in my bed chamber when I tried to convince you to marry my sister?" I say trying to hide my laughter.

"Yes, I do now that you mention it. You thought your sister was perfect for me and tried convincing to marry her. You also revealed that she also got your favorite type of cookies from the kitchen for you." Legolas says in a slightly reprimanding tone.

I smile sheepishly. "Do you remember which ones are my favorites?"

"Yes, plain cookies with sugar on top. They were kept on the second from the top shelf in the pantry in a green jar." Legolas replies and then smiles.

I think back to when I was a bit older and Legolas and I were in the first stages of our blooming relationship.

"_Do you want to have children, someday?" I ask Legolas, my eyes aglow with untainted love._

"_I want a little girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes, who is just as strong-willed and free-spirited as her mother," Legolas says with a wide smile._

"_I want a little boy with bright green eyes, snores just as loud as his father" I return, suddenly unable to stop the laughter that breaks through my lips as I add teasingly," and is brave enough to kill a spider."_

_"It was one time and the little bugger appeared out of nowhere landing on my head. I killed it instantly. I feel like you are implying that I am not terrifying." Legolas responds raising his eyebrows._

"_If you believe you are terrifying then I will not change your mind. But I have seen your definition of terrifying and it is about as terrifying as a rabbit is." I respond light-heartedly._

_Legolas lifts me up pulls the dagger I always keep in my left boot and raises it to my throat before I can react. He begins to press down on my throat slightly._

"_How is this?" He asks._

"_You are doing it to prove a point it does not count." I say matter-of-factly not scared at all._

_Discouraged Legolas drops me and hands me back the dagger. I place it back in my boot and decide to play a trick on him. I concentrate and lightly cut off the air in his throat. A trick my father taught me just in case anything dangerous happened to me. He looks up; his eyes look panicked as he begins to cough. I stop my trick smirking at him._

"_That was uncalled for."Legolas declares._

"_But you looked terrified so I proved my point; I am more terrifying than you are." I tell him._

"_I will get you back for this. You know you are not supposed to use your gift like that." Legolas remarks._

"_Now you sound like Arvaldon." I tell him laughing slightly._

_I sit back down on the log and Legolas sits back down next to me._

"_I hope our children have your dimples as well." Legolas says continuing our conversation._

_I lean my head against his shoulder looking out at the waterfall. We used to come to that spot all the time just to get away from it all. It was like our private little world- just Legolas, the water and I. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chp.20**

"What were you recalling there?" Legolas asks, breaking me out of my reverie.

"The time at the waterfall when you tried to terrify me," I tell him with a smile. Those moments made me long for him and ultimately fall in love with him. But we have both endured so much and changed since those days. I am not sure if I like this new Legolas as much as the one I remember, but I know that I love him. I believe that will be enough for now.

"I do not believe I have gotten you back for that stunt yet. You are lucky you are with child or I would have to be doing some plotting right now," Legolas says then flashes me that innocent half-smile he knows I cannot resist.

"As long as _you _think you are terrifying, I think you are as well." I smirk as I sit down near my pack as I watch the sun slowly rise above the peaks. We are sitting away from the others on the talan as to try to create some privacy for the two of us. We are whispering like children sharing secrets. I grab the green apple Arvaldon gave me before I left and bite into it. Legolas stares at me, and I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

"You get to eat fresh apples while the rest of us survive on bread. You are so generous," Legolas says, laughing slightly.

"Arvaldon gave it to me yesterday. And we all had a good dinner last night with the brothers. I am also with child, so I need my food," I tell him teasingly.

"I cannot believe that I will soon become a father, and you will soon be a mother. I want to say something before I ask about what your brother said concerning our child. I am sorry for what I said to you.

"But I was being honest; I am frightened for you, Miriel. I have no fear for myself, but if you die while on this journey, especially now that you are with child, I will not be able to live with myself. I married you because I am in love with you, all of you, good and bad. I love that little girl who wished I would marry her sister, I love the little girl who braided my hair and tried with all her might to put me in a dress, I love the woman who took my breath away numerous times, all too often quite literally.

"I will fight for you until I take my last breath, and if you do not see that then I will fight even harder for you. I love you, Miriel," Legolas tells me as he strokes my right cheek.

I smile at him as he places his left hand on the top of my stomach. I feel a tear escape from my eye and Legolas wipes it away.

"Why are you crying, my love?" He asks.

"I love you so much, and I love how you always know what to say to me. I cannot believe you would think of yourself so carelessly; I could not live without you in my life. I have tried before, and it was like a flower living without the sun. Barely alive and holding on while waiting for looming death. I am happy that I have known you my entire life because it means that I know nothing of living wholly without you," I find myself confessing to him.

"I love the man who taught me to fight; I love the man who endured beauty sessions with me, the man that held me when I had nightmares about the Orcs, and the man who got me cookies or baked them when the kitchen ran out of them. I hope we are having a son, so that you can raise him to be exactly like you. Any girl would be lucky to have him, just as I am lucky that I found you." The tears now flowing freely from my eyes now as I am consumed with emotion.

I smile up at him through my weeping as someone clears their throat next to us. I look up to see Aragorn looking down at us. I always said he had perfect timing.

"I do not mean to interrupt; we are all happy that you made up: this certainly means we are going to get some sleep tonight-but I do believe we need to start heading out," Aragorn says as he puts out his hand. I take it and he helps me up.

"Congratulations," he adds before turning away and walking across the talan. He smiles at the both of us as he begins the descent down the ladder. I now realize that everyone else is gone and the group is waiting on us. I help Legolas pack up our blankets and place them in my enchanted pack. Legolas takes it and places it on his back. I place my right hand out as to ask for the pack back giving him a look of reprimand.

"I understand your protectiveness, but I am perfectly fine. I feel you can help me better if I carry this and you carry your bow; you will do little protecting with our pack," I tell him.

Legolas reluctantly hands me the pack and takes his bow and quiver of arrows from my hands. We begin to walk down the ladder, Legolas helping me every step of the way. All of this extra-care comes from a good place, I know, but I feel that is will soon get on my nerves. I was pregnant yesterday when I walked up the ladder, and I was quite all right then. What could possibly have changed overnight?

We follow the brothers through the forest until we reach a river without a bridge to go across it. The ropes are being cast across the river by elves waiting on the other bank. Aragorn goes first, Boromir follows, and then Legolas and then it is my turn. I pass across the ropes with ease, and Legolas steadies me as I reach the other side. I barely manage to hold in an agitated scream at him that I am fine and I am able to take care of myself. But I bite my tongue as I watch the others cross.

The sun was reaching its peak at the top of our heads. The tree line was illuminated by the sun's rays. Birds and other wildlife roam around without the slightest care. If they only knew the impending doom that could reach them. I have always wondered what a bird's life was like. Flying around the trees, stopping wherever you pleased and heading off again to new places. Freedom; not having an obligations; what a life that would be.

The brothers came over last and they request for Gimli to cover his eyes foe the rest on the journey. And things went downhill from there.


	21. Chapter 21

Chp. 21

I knew having a dwarf on this journey would be more hassle than good. I knew he was not going to be happy about being blindfolded for the rest of the journey. Legolas calls me stubborn, but he should spend more time with this dwarf. Then we will see who is stubborn!

"The agreement was made without my consent. I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or a prisoner. And I am no spy. My folk have never had dealings with any of the servants of the Enemy. Neither have we done harm to the Elves. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions," Gimli says.

"I do not doubt you, yet this is our law. I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside. I have done much in letting you set foot over Celebrant," Haldir replies.

Gimli stands a few feet away from me with his feet planted firmly in the dirt. The look of defiance in his eyes tells me that this dwarf is going to ruin this sojourn to Lórien for all of us. And his promises against betraying the elves are naught but meaningless words. One of his kin ran me through; who says he will not do the same to another elf - or even to me?

"I will go forward free or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness," Gimli answers him in a curt voice.

_Please let him go back. It is all I ask. I would be infinitely less stressed about my safety and well-being if he left. Legolas would be happy with it as well. _

"You cannot go back now you have come thus far; you must be brought before the Lord and Lady. They shall judge you; to hold you or to give you leave, as they will. You cannot cross the rivers again, and behind you there are now secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them," Haldir replies.

Gimli pulls out his axe, and I hold my breath. What rash thing is he going to do? Haldir and his company immediately bend their bows.

"A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks!" Legolas exclaims next to me.

"Come! If I am still to lead this company, you must do as I say. It is hard upon the dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blinded, even Legolas and Miriel. That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull," Aragorn says.

Gimli laughs at this and replies," A merry troop of fools we shall look! Will Haldir lead us all on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? But I will be content, if only Legolas and Miriel share my blindness."

"We are both fellow elves and I am a kinsman here," Legolas says raising his voice slightly. The vein in his forehead is starting to show signs of his frustration.

Being blindfolded scares me. What if me or my child is harmed? I cannot protect either of us if I cannot see. Having the gift of knowing the future has spoiled me. I do not like the unknown, it frightens me.

"Now let us cry: a plague on the stiff neck of Elves! But the company shall all fare alike. Come, blind our eyes, Haldir!" Aragorn replies to Legolas' comment.

I know that Aragorn is trying to do what is best for the group, but I can see in Legolas' eyes that he does not like that Aragorn did not side with him.

"I shall claim full amends for every fall and stubbed toe, if you do not lead us well," Gimli says as they blind his eyes first.

"You have no claim. I shall lead you well, and the paths are smooth and straight," Haldir replies.

"Alas for the folly of these days! Here all are enemies of the one Enemy, and yet I must walk blind while the sun is merry in the woodland under leaves of gold!" Legolas remarks.

Haldir places a cloth over my eyes and I reach out to grab Legolas' hand. I trust only him to guide me through this.

"Folly it may seem. Indeed in nothing is the power of the Dark Lord more clearly shown than in the estrangement that divides all those who oppose him. Yet so little faith and trust do we find now in the world beyond Lothlórien, unless maybe in Rivendell, that we dare not by our own trust endanger our land. We live upon an island amid many perils, and our hands are more often upon the bowstring than upon the harp," Haldir replies.

As we begin to walk forward, I take notice of the soft earth beneath the soles of my shoes. The forest is alive around us with a cacophony of sounds, mostly different birds chirping. I can feel Legolas' thumb rubbing soothing circles onto the top of my hand. I can only imagine the stream of thoughts and worries going through his mind. I can imagine his face is scrunched and that deep furrow has appeared above his eyebrows. I can feel that he is slightly in front of me as we walk. He is too over-protective for his own good. That thought recalls to mind a story I once heard about my childhood that I do not remember well myself.

_On a cold and rainy morning, my whole family, with the addition of Legolas, set out to go somewhere I do not remember. We rode on horses through the forest,____and I was cuddled into my mother. I was no more than three or four at the time. I remember the rain being fat and coming down hard against my mother's black mare._

_We rode for a while when I felt my mother tense up behind me; my brother glanced back at her with an odd look upon his face. Soon after, I began to hear strange noises. Before long what my childish self would call monsters. I now know those were Orgs. It was my first encounter with these beings and I know too well it was not my last. They appeared surrounding our group. The monsters cut us off, and we were forced to stop. Swiftly fighting began._

_I was terrified, but I did not cry, knowing that would only distract the others. Everyone protectively circled around me. It seemed to me that we were winning until my mother was knocked off the horse behind me. I turned around coming face to face with my imagination's worst fear. A lone tear rolled down my face as I saw the monster's sword come into view. Its jagged teeth set in a smile._

_I was knocked off the horse and fell to the ground. I hurt, everywhere. Darkness soon took over. I woke up later in my bed chamber, dazed and confused. At the time, I was told it was naught but a bad dream._

But Legolas has a scar on his right shoulder.

A breeze has rolled in. I can smell the fresh pines all around us. The birds do not make as much noise know hinting to me that is may have become dark around us. I only hope nothing happens to us in the darkness.

I think back to how Legolas told me about his scar.

_One sunny day, Legolas and I are lounging by the lake, not too far from my bed chamber, __enjoying__ the day on which we first began courting. I was lying on the lush, green grass, resting my head on his stomach, Legolas mindlessly playing with my hair. I began laughing at the thought of our going swimming in the lake._

"_What are you laughing at?" he inquires._

_I sit up and turn to lie facing him, propping myself up on my left arm. I smile at him mischievously._

"_No good ever comes out of that smile," he replies._

"_We should go swimming in the river," I say, the same coy smile playing on my lips._

"_Right now, when your brother could come here and see us at any minute?" Legolas asks. He has always been too uptight for his own good, but especially so in the days when he worried our relationship would ruin his friendship with Arvaldon._

"_It is so hot out... But I suppose I could go and find Faeron; I know he will go swimming with me. I mean, those flowers he gave me last week were so lovely, and I haven't really denied him yet..." I say with a wide smile as I begin to get up. __I know I should feel remorse for teasing him like this but I do not. I know he knows I am only teasing him to get what I want._

_Legolas grabs my arm to stop me._

"_You wouldn't," Legolas replies._

"_Oh, but I would. Arvaldon talks incessantly about how nice of a boy he is. Maybe I should start listening to him," I tell Legolas, another smile plastered on my face._

_I knew how Legolas disliked Faeron for his pursuit of me, but I found the rivalry of sorts endearing. However, if I had to play that card to get my way, I did not really care. At any rate, though, I was only teasing him._

_Legolas with gritted his teeth and sits up. He pulled off his shirt to reveal the muscular figure I have only twice before seen but I was a child then my body did not react the same then to him as it does now. ____I could not help but notice a raised white line on his right shoulder. Curious, I gingerly traced over the scar with my finger; he shivered slightly._

"_When did you get this?" I asked him._

_His eyebrows came together as if his answer took much contemplation. At last, he exhaled loudly._

"_Do you remember the nightmare you had when you were but a child?" Legolas asked me, not looking at my face. " It was about the monsters in the forest; your mother and you were knocked off of her horse." _

"_Yes," was all I _replied_._

"_It was not a dream, Miriel. I pulled you off of the horse to save you, and as I did the knife cut me along my shoulder," Legolas replied._

Protective then; protective now. My reverie took up most of the day and night, and word soon travels to Haldir that the Lord and Lady are going to allow our group to enterthe Naith. We take off our blindfolds to reveal that Caras Galadhon is in the distance.

**A/N: Sorry for this taking so long. I went through and edited this fic again, so if you have some free time, feel free to reread it. I posted a poll about what Miriel should do after departing from Lórien on my profile; feel free to vote as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I cannot wait to hear from you. As always, thanks to my beta CrackinAndProudOfIt. A lot of dialogue from this chapter comes from ****The Fellowship of the Ring****, so a big thanks to J.R.R Tolkien as well.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chp.22

The sight I see when the blindfold comes off is marvelous. I have heard so many stories of this place; to finally see it with my own eyes is wonderful. I have never ventured to such a wondrous place before. Any time I have traveled in the past has been to clean up the decay and ruin caused by others.

The beauty of the trees and flowers here is something I have not seen in a long time. Taking care of our world has become second nature to me over the course of my life, but never have I seen plants so well looked after. The luscious greens of the forest and the golden hues of the flowers are what I miss of nature. One does not see the earth this happy everywhere. Few get to see the splendors of the earth, and even fewer get to enjoy them in a setting like this one. The beauty here reminds me so much of home. How my heart longs to be back in Rivendell with my family.

But this place is not like Rivendell. My home, nestled between flowing rivers, waterfalls and streams, is more focused around the landscape of water than that of earth. Lórien, woven amongst the trees, is the fullness of my family's desires for the world as a place so in tune with its surroundings. I understand why my father left here so long ago for love, but his heart must still ache for home. I can see the appeal of this place to stay. The trees, the rolling hills, the lush grass and golden flowers have already claimed me, and I have not even seen the inside of the city.

I look out into the expanse of trees, and the trees begin to disappear. I see myself clothed in an emerald green dress with gold stitching upon the sleeves; I am very pregnant. I am sitting at a long table, laughing and smiling. I seem to be at a feast. Haldir is there with his two brothers, all clad in dark grey again. Two whom I somehow know are Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are among the elves at the table as well. The feast soon disappears from my vision, and the trees come back into my line of sight. I must have stopped on the path. Legolas is standing beside me with a concerned look on his face.

"What is wrong, Miriel?" Legolas asks me, his furrowed brow showing he is worried.

"Nothing, I am just admiring the landscape around us. Is it not the most beautiful thing you have seen?" I ask him.

"It pales in comparison to you. But it comes in a close second, my love. Now let us hurry; we do not want to fall behind," Legolas replies, grabbing my hand and guiding me back onto the trail behind the others.

We hasten our walking speed as we get closer to the city's walls. We walk through the soundless gates, only to discover that the inside is even more beautiful than the outside. We are led up into a large _mallorn _tree, old and strong. We begin to trek up a winding staircase to see the Lady Galadriel and her husband, Celeborn.

As we walk up the stairs, I look around us. The staircase is built into the inside of the _mallorn_. As I look down, I see various platforms full of elves all clad in varying shades of green, grey and white. The sun peeks in through the top of the tree. Soon we reach the top of the stairs and step off onto a large platform. There standing before us are the Lady and Lord of Lórien.

_Galadriel_. I have heard so many stories and songs of her and her beauty, but they do not begin to compare with her in person. She is clad in a long white gown that looks like a cloth river flowing down to her feet. Her hair cascades in golden waves down to her hips. One could only describe her presence as regal, though we of the _Eldar_ do not now have kings and queens. She comes close to what a queen would be for the elves. Celeborn, seated next to her and clad in grey, is blond, as well, and every bit as regal as his wife. Though both have seen many mortal life times, age has affected neither elf.

Aragorn and Legolas bow to Galadriel and Celeborn; I follow suit. The rest of the fellowship quickly does as we have. Though it looks as if Gimli does so hesitantly, he at least has the decency to bow.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine are here yet ten there were that set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar," Celeborn says.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land, for he has fallen into shadow," Galadriel remarks.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria,"Legolas replies.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief," Galadriel says, and then stares at Boromir. He begins to cry.

I have heard about how she can see into your mind and talk to you without uttering a single word aloud; this must be what is occurring now.

_Welcome, Miriel, you who has the gift of nature. So much troubles your mind. You still wonder if Legolas loves you. A part of you wonders if your upcoming baby will change your relationship with him. It has not been the same since he left. You care for your unborn child; you hope that with the upcoming journey you can keep both of you safe. You worry that Legolas will act in haste to protect you both. You know the risk; why stay with them? Go back home, where you know you can protect yourself and your baby - or stay here. You will be just as safe here as in Rivendell. _

"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf hope is lost," Celeborn says.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it with fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil," Galadriel tells us. "Tonight you will sleep in peace."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Life took its course against me again. Been busy with school and applying to colleges. I got into my dream school!  
><strong>_**Please read and review, thanks for reading and please check out the poll on my page for this story. I know more than four people read this story so please respond to the poll, I would like the readers input on this as well.**_


	23. Chapter 23

[Delete this]

{Add this}

(My chatter :)

Chp.23

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn turn around and walk back up the stairs down which they came. The Fellowship, in turn begins to walk back down the spiral staircase we have just ventured up on. I am last to begin the walk down the steps. Legolas waits for me at the top of the stairs; he holds out his hand to me, and I take it, elated to feel his warm fingers wrap loosely around my own. My mind wanders, and I cannot help but repeat Galadriel's words over and over in my mind.

Is staying with the Fellowship worth the risks? I know Legolas' and my relationship is unsteady; should I place the risk of staying with Legolas and the Fellowship upon our unborn child? If I remain in Lothlórien, we can patch up our relationship when Legolas returns from the quest. I do not need to stay with the Fellowship. I can go home, or I can stay here. But why would Lady Galadriel want me here? All of these questions spinning about my head are starting to make it hurt.

I am so caught up in my reverie that I scarcely realize we have made it down the stairs. We are camped at the foot of the great _mallorn _that houses Celeborn and Galadriel. Bedding and couches have been set up along the roots of the tree. Legolas guides me to a cot, and I place my back beside it. Endless questions still trouble my mind.

"I am going to go talk to Aragorn," I tell Legolas with a slight smile. "I will be back."

I walk over to the cot Aragorn is sitting on and take a seat on the couch beside him. At first, I sit in silence, trying to figure out how to put my feelings into words.

"What is plaguing your mind, Miriel?" Aragorn asks me.

"How did you know that something is troubling me?" I reply.

"I have known you long enough to know your right burrow furrows when you are in deep thought," Aragorn answers me.

"Lady Galadriel brought up something that I cannot seem to erase from my mind. The world around us has become a dangerous place, and I am no longer in the safe haven I call home. There are dangers out here, and though they normally would not deter me, my situation is different now." I take a deep breath to calm myself as my voice has started to break. This pregnancy has made my emotions a whirlwind whenever I try to express myself.

"I am with child, and the choice I make will affect this little one, as well. I want to stay with Legolas and help Frodo, but I know that by doing so I could endanger myself or my child or even Legolas. You know how protective he can be. He could do something rash during a battle, and if I was the cause of it, I could never live with myself . Should I stay with you or return home? My mind is caught between the choices," I explain to him.

"Have you talked to Legolas about this?" is Aragorn's reply. "Your decision affects him as well. I cannot say that I understand this choice you must face, but I know that you will make the right decision for yourself and for your child."

I sigh; this is not the advice I am looking for. I want someone to tell me which option is better, not simply stand with me in the middle. I get up slowly and walk over to Legolas who is now in a deep conversation with the dwarf. I stare out into the forest until Legolas pulls me away from my thoughts.

"What troubles you, Miriel? Is that what you went to speak with Aragorn about?" Legolas asks me.

"Yes, I went to him for advice, but he was little help to me," I answer with a sigh.

"What is wrong? Is it our child? Did you have another vision?" Legolas asks in one quick breath.

"No, our child is fine for now. Galadriel spoke in my mind about something I had not considered before. We live in a dangerous world full of Orcs and other creatures. I am not home anymore. Before, that would not have worried me- I am hardly scared of a few Orcs- but I am with child now, and I do not want to cause the babe harm. Nor do I want to put you in danger of making a rash decision or cause you pain by losing our child. I am unable to decide whether to stay with you or go home to be safe," I tell him.

"I do not see the problem with returning to Imladris if you feel like you are unsafe. Go home, and I will come back to you when this is over," Legolas replies.

"We have so much to fix between us, though. I do not want to have more problems when you come back than those we started with," I respond, my voice cracking near the end of my reply. I begin to feel the water pooling in my eyes.

"We have made a lot of progress in but a little time. You went from loathing me, to marrying me, to carrying my child, in a matter of months. We still have issues that we need to work out, but they can wait until all this is over," Legolas replies with a warm smile."The most important thing to me right now is you and our child. If you feel it is unsafe for the both of you here, I will not stand in the way of your decision to leave. I will support you in whatever choice you decide to make." He places his hand over my barely-there bump. I can almost feel the warmth and happiness radiating from him.

I smile at him, and the water in my eyes threatens to spill out. He is right that we have made great progress in a small window of time. When he first showed up in Rivendell, I did hate him, but there was a part of me that loved him, as well.

That part of me was the reason we became married, and I thank that part every day because without it, I would not feel the happiness I feel now, nor would I be pregnant. We have worked out most of our issues, but completely fixing our relationship will take a while. Maybe I will be fine going home.

Yet there is still that sliver of doubt in the back of my mind about leaving him. Our relationship could crumble again. The trust issues could come back out between us. This is not a choice that should be made in one night. Legolas and I need time to think about this issue before we make our final decision.

"I am happy you feel that way," I tell Legolas, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "But I believe we should spend some more time thinking our final decision through before we make it. I want to be sure that we are considering this with the right motives in mind."

"Whatever you wish, my love," Legolas says, kissing me on the cheek in turn. "You should sleep for now. We will discuss this more in the morning."

With a yawn, I begin to settle down on the cot. Legolas comes and wraps a blanket around me, and I pull it tightly towards my body with a slight smile. I close my eyes and let my mind wander.

_I am standing near a familiar sight: Legolas' and my special spot, the waterfall and meadow near Rivendell. A little boy with brown hair the same shade as mine is running wildly amid the grass. He looks no more than six and shares Legolas' emerald green eyes. Legolas is sitting across from me, holding up a bouncing baby girl. Both his laughter and her giggles fill the air around us. Legolas looks over to me, and suddenly, we are both smiling._

I wake up from this dream and smile, knowing that everything will somehow be well in the end. That is when the mysterious pain in my abdomen strikes again.

A/N: Sorry, this took so long. Life took a hold of me once again. This will be the last chapter that you can vote for where Miriel stays during the duration of the story. The last time I checked Lorien was winning. Please vote and please review. I love to hear your thoughts on this story. As always thank you for reading and thank you to CrackinAndProudOfIt for being a very understanding beta.


	24. Chapter 24

Chp. 24

The mysterious pain overwhelms me again. It is coming from my abdomen, and my only conscious wish is that the baby remains unharmed. Staring into Legolas' eyes, I see my anguish reflected back at me. I open my mouth slightly to gasp, but close it instantly to grit my teeth. Legolas' face is now full of concern.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asks me, voice breaking as he watches me in pain.

"It's – it's back. The pain…..is back and even sharper….. than before," I say through gritted teeth.

As the rest of our group is asleep by now, Legolas pulls me into his lap, not knowing what more to do. He begins to rub my lower back, trying to soothe me as best he can. I take deep breaths, and after what seems like a lifetime, the pain slowly rescinds.

"What do you think is causing you this pain?" Legolas asks me, seeing I have begun to recover.

"I wish I knew. Maybe tomorrow I will go home and ask Father or Uncle about it," I reply.

Legolas hesitates for a moment, then sighs."I know that you have been using your gift since you were young, but I do not want to harm you or the baby. It may not be wise for you to travel back home at this time," he tells me.

"Are you saying that I should not use my gift? Or that I should stay here and not follow you to Mordor with the Fellowship?" I ask him. _Why is he against my traveling? I have used my gift countless times before, though not, of course, in this condition. I do not see how my gift can harm the child._

"Both," Legolas responds.

I sigh. "I think you and I should go to sleep and continue this conversation in the morning, when we both have fresh, clear minds," I reply. A wave of exhaustion suddenly flows through me. It has been a long day, and I am happy to be able to get some rest.

I feel warmth on my face and hear birds chirping in the sky, sense Legolas rubbing circles in my lower back. Turning toward him, I smile and open my eyes. Legolas' green eyes glitter as he looks down at me; a smile appears on his lips. I lean up and kiss him softly. Breaking the brief kiss, I widen my own smile.

"Good morning," I say.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Legolas asks me.

"Surprisingly well," I reply, still smiling. "No dream plagued my sleep last night."

"That is good. Did you feel any pain?" Legolas inquires next.

"No, I was comfortable throughout the night," I reply.

The night's events come back to me, and I sigh, realizing that we are going to have to talk about where I will stay for the remainder of the Fellowship's journey. I am not excited about the fight I feel we are about to have.

"Then why did you sigh, my love?" Legolas ask me, brow bunching in concern.

"Since we are both awake, that means we now need to discuss where I will stay for the next months," I respond, dreading the argument I know will soon follow.

"Yes, that is true, my love," Legolas replies.

I sigh once more. So it begins.

"My view has not changed. I still believe that if I stay with the Company, I place a risk on you because of your protective nature. But we have reached a balance in our relationship with which we are both happy; we have reached a place in our relationship similar to what we had before you left. I do not want to disturb that, either," I tell Legolas, smoothing the fold of my slowly tightening dress.

"I understand, and you know my perspective, as well. I do not believe it is safe for you to come with us. I understand that you can protect yourself, but there is another life in your care now, as well. The pain you have been feeling has made me change my mind. I do not know what the pain is or what causes it, but I feel that you should not take any risks. Yesterday, I would have told you to return home to Imladris, and that I would come for you.

"Today, though, I believe that you should stay here. You are in good care in the house of the Lord and Lady; Lady Galadriel has even extended you an invitation.

"Until we know what causes your pain, I think you should limit how you use your gift. If and when you feel better, and as you see fit, you should certainly go to your family or come visit me wherever I am at the time. I by no means intend that you abandon your gift forever; I only ask that you use it with due care.

"But I want to make this decision together. How do you feel about my suggestion?" Legolas asks me intently.

I think for a moment. How do I feel about his suggestion? If I am not with Legolas, I would rather stay at home with Arvaldon, Ithilwen, and Father. But according to Legolas' view on using my gift, he would be far from keen on the idea of my traveling back home alone.

However, I could always ask my family to come visit me as I stay here... There is so much here that the earth has to offer; I can practice and perfect my gift if I please... I never thought I would agree with Legolas without an argument, but it seems a new song has been sung.

"I do not think you will believe me when I say this… but I agree with you," I tell him with a smile.

"Miriel, the most stubborn elf in all of Middle-earth, agrees with me without a hint of an argument?" Legolas asks in shock, a smile at play on his lips.

"Did I hear that Miriel agrees with you and did not argue?" Aragorn says suddenly, with a light laugh. I had not realized that others in the group were awake, as well.

"Are you eavesdropping on us?" I ask Aragorn.

"Maybe I am," Aragorn replies, walking past us to sit beside the hobbits.

I turn back to Legolas once he has gone by."Yes, I do agree with you. I believe it is settled: while you go and have another adventure- without me, I shall stay behind," I tell Legolas, trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you teasing me?" Legolas asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The first part is true. The last part is teasing," I reply.

He proceeds to tickle me senseless, until the tears pour out of my eyes.

A few nights later, Legolas and I are huddled together by the fire as the rest of the group sleeps soundlessly. Though I should be tired from a day of archery practice, I am as alert as I am after first waking from sleep.

"Did you really hate me after I left with Aragorn?" Legolas asks me, turning the previously light conversation more serious.

"I do not know if 'hate' is the correct word to describe how I felt. I was angry that you left," I tell him. "When we discussed the journey before you left, it was as if you did not even consider my words. I felt as though you threw aside our relationship and the promise you made to my mother to please your own needs. I do not know if I could ever hate you, but I was furious with you afterwards."

"I understand that. When I first saw you again, leaving your father's room, you looked shocked, then angry," Legolas replies. "But I could still see a hint of love in your eyes. I was just now thinking about that moment, and I was curious to know how you felt."

I nod and stare up at the sky. The stars are bright tonight, and there is not a cloud to mask them. I wonder what Ithilwen is doing right now, or Arvaldon. I miss them. I have never been away from home for this long; I now understand what it means to be homesick.

"You know," Legolas says, breaking the silence, "we have a very odd relationship compared to others of our people."

I laugh at his unprovoked comment. "That is true; compared to my parents or your parents, our relationship without marriage spans a great amount of time. But I think that it was destined to be so. I do not think either of us is traditional, so why should we have a traditional relationship?" I pause for a brief moment, smiling as I inquire, "What caused this thought?"

"I was thinking back through our relationship, how it was before I made my mistake. It seemed easier in those days, did it not? There was less evil in the world, and it seems that we were all but carefree," Legolas says.

"I do not know about the evil part," I say, beginning to laugh. "I did fall off of a horse and almost get burned alive before I even turned ten."

Legolas joins in with my chuckle, and we spend the rest of the night staring at the stars, enjoying our moments together as we both know they will soon be limited.

A few nights later, the Fellowship is gathered around a fire, telling stories and enjoying the company. It saddens me to know that moments like these will be few and far between once my companions continue their journey.

Legolas and I told them yesterday that I will not be moving forward with the rest of our group. I reassured them, however, that I would visit when I could tell that they had reached a safe place. They understood why I had to stay behind and wished me a healthy pregnancy.

A private reverie took up most of Aragorn's story about his and Legolas' journey while we were separated. I am happy that I missed most of the tale. These stories still sadden me some times; it is difficult to hear that Legolas was so happy while I was quite the opposite.

The hobbits begin exchanging stories of mischievous tricks they have played. They are amusing, but I do not think they can compare with the one Legolas and I played on my brother long ago.

"Close to the beginning of Legolas' and my relationship," I start when Merry and Pippin have finished their tale "my brother spent some time away from home. He was traveling around cleaning water and helping to regenerate trees in forests. More than a year passed before Uncle told us that Arvaldon was returning; that was when Legolas and I decided to play a trick on my brother. This was while they were still good friends."

I turn and share a small smile with Legolas. He smiles back, knowing the tale I am about to relate.

"Not two days before Arvaldon's return, a close friend of mine had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, which made it all too easy for Legolas and I to decide to borrow the child and pass her off as our own. We brought in my father, Uncle, Ithilwen and even Arwen to make the trick seem genuine. We borrowed a bassinet to place in my room, which was where. Legolas and I were sitting when Arvaldon walked in.

"I remember smiling before playing the part. We had told my brother that in his absence I had gotten pregnant, but even when he saw the baby, he did not believe it. His reason was his gift of seeing the future, but I told him that he was just getting old and losing his prescience.

"Ithilwen came into the room to take her turn with the child. Arvaldon knew then that it had to be true since my sister does not lie. My brother became red in the face and tackled Legolas to the ground. Fortunately, my friend came in to take her baby before things became too ugly between them. Arvaldon did not speak to the pair of us for a week, but I still thought the trick was quite funny."

I turn to Legolas and grab his hand. He smiles at me. I do miss those days, when it did not feel as if the weight of the world pressed upon our shoulders.

"Why have I not heard this tale from either of you before?" Aragorn asks.

"We have lived through many of your lives; we have too many tales to be able to recount them all," Legolas says with a smile.

The rest of the night is spent laughing and exchanging tales of one time or another. The back of my mind knows the parting that tomorrow brings, but my heart does not want to acknowledge the truth.

A/N: Ending here before the goodbye and the start into the unknown for me. This summer is going to be crazy I start college in the fall and have a lot on my plate. Will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks always to my beta, CrackinAndProudOfIt.


	25. Chapter 25

Chp. 25

I feel the sun's warmth on my face as I start to wake up. Today is the day: the Fellowship will depart, and I will stay behind. I will watch Legolas leave again, and again I will not be following him. I do not know if I can handle this. I turn and place my face on Legolas' side. I feel him stir next to me.

"Good morning, love," Legolas says, smiling at me.

"How can you smile on a day like this?' I ask him.

"I am not smiling for that reason. I am smiling because you are my wife, and I love you, and I love waking up next to you every morning. I am going to miss this," Legolas replies. "Let us not dwell on what today is. Let us enjoy these remaining moments that we have together. I do not want to carry bad memories with me, only good ones," he comforts me.

"You have always known the right things to say to me. Can we just stay like this for a while? If we move apart, I am going to have to acknowledge that you are leaving today," I tell him.

"If that is what you wish," Legolas replies, then kisses the top of my head.

I adjust myself so I am lying against my left arm while looking up at his eyes. We simply stare at each other, content with just being close. I spend my time memorizing his face down to the minor details, like how his nose is slightly askew now from when my brother struck him in the face a few months ago. That memory seems a lifetime ago, but still I smile at the memory. Arvaldon truly beat Legolas, but that is just how my brother is.

"Do you lovers plan on moving at all, today? Or are you stealing him away from us, Miriel?" A voice breaks me out of my reverie.

Aragorn is staring down at Legolas and me, a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh how I will not miss you while you are gone!" I roll my eyes in mock agitation. "To answer your question, I will not make Legolas stay with me during your journey. We both pledged ourselves to the quest, but I am hardly in the same state I was then. I would hinder more than help. I am fine staying here," I reply.

"Where is the untameable spirit I am so accustomed to?" Aragorn asks me. "Surely this is not the same Miriel who holds the deepest grudges."

I turn towards him and glare for a moment, "I may be with child. But I believe I can still defeat you with a sword. Do not make me try," I say trying not to smile to show I am serious. My resolve breaks and I smile up at him.

I know he is only joking. I get up slowly and place my arms around him in a tight embrace. He hugs me back. Legolas gets up from next to me and walks away from us. He was called away by Gimli to help start to move supplies down to the shore. I am happy to have a private moment with Aragorn. As what I am about to say cannot be brought up in his presence.

"Take care of him, please. I cannot lose him, especially now," I tell Aragorn switching to the tongue of my people. I still do not trust some of my companion not to listen in on private conversations.

"I will do everything I can to protect him. But take care of yourself; he cannot lose you, either. Remember that you are not home in Rivendell. I know you are with your kin, but be cautious all the same," Aragorn answers with a more serious tone than before.

I know Aragorn is referring to Lady Galadriel. "You obviously have not met Legolas' father, Thranduil," I say with a smile.

Aragorn embrace me quickly again before moving back to his things. I kneel back down and begin to pack Legolas' things into his bag. I take the blue jeweled necklace my father presented to me when Legolas and I married off from around my neck. I stare down at the necklace for a moment. The color reminds me of the color of the ocean. Feeling arms wrap around my waist breaks me out of my reverie, I look up to see Legolas. He kisses me on the cheek, and I shift to face him. I turn over his left hand and gently place the necklace in his palm.

"What is this for?" Legolas asks me.

"I would like that returned, so it guarantees you will come back to me. And if you ever need a reminder of me, you can always look at the necklace," I answer him.

\*****/

It is time. I grab Legolas' hand as he follows the others towards the waterside. Lord Celeborn and Haldir are waiting there amongst other elves. The silver-haired lord calls the Fellowship forward, and the elves beside him place grey cloaks adorned with a single green leaf as a clasp around each member of the Company.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn tells the group.

I stand back, watching from a distance. My heart remains torn in two. I want to go with my companions and fight. I hardly leave Rivendell except to help when others destroy the natural world, so it would be grand to see what else is out there and have a hand in defending it. But I know that I would put not only myself and my baby in danger, but Legolas as well. He would protect me before protecting himself. At least now I have peace of mind that he will be careful.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas begin to load the boats with the supplies the Lord and Lady gave the Fellowship. Legolas and Gimli will ride together as will Aragorn, Frodo and Sam; and Boromir, Merry and Pippin. Legolas begins to look through one bag and pulls out lembas. The bread tastes like honey, and can quiet your stomach with one bite.

"Lembas, elvish-way bread," Legolas tells Merry and Pippin as he takes a small bite out of the bread. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

Legolas turns back around to finish loading the boats as I continue to watch Merry and Pippin.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asks Pippin.

"Four," Pippin replies.

A small laugh escapes my lips. Aragorn, who is closest to me, looks up questioningly at me. I place my hand over my mouth to stifle my mirth. I am going to miss the hobbits. They have grown on me during the short weeks I have come to know them. I hope they all make it through this. They have lived such short lives; it would be tragic if those lives ended so early.

Lady Galadriel appears just as the boats are fully packed with supplies. She presents gifts to each of the members of the Fellowship. To Aragorn, she gives a sheath for his sword, along with the Elessar gem. Legolas receives a bow from the Galadhrim, which is better than his silvan one. He} admires the new weapon and smiles. He resembles a child who has just received a gift. I am going to miss that smile.

Frodo receives a vial filled with water that in the darkness shines like starlight. To Sam, she gives a box of soil from Lórien. I know that the soil, when placed on the ground, will cause whatever is dormant to grow suddenly, though the hobbit perhaps does not. To Boromir, she gives a golden belt adorned with leaves. Merry and Pippin receive silver belts.

She turns to Gimli and asks him to name what he would like. I am shocked at this gesture. I thought that the dwarf would surely be left out of this. Gimli tells her that he would like a single lock of her hair as a token of faith between the elven and dwarf races. I cannot hold back the shock and disgust on my face as he does this. Looking around, I note that the other elves present mirror my own expression.

\*****/

I watch as Boromir helps the hobbits into the boats. Boromir climbs into his boat with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn and Legolas are still on the shore with me. Aragorn turns towards me with his arms wide open. I step into his embrace, a few tears escaping my eyes.

"I hope that the next time we meet, I am standing in the presence of a king," I tell him in the tongue of my people.

Aragorn kisses my forehead. "Farewell, Miriel," he says, then walks down to his boat.

I turn toward Legolas, the tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. He pulls me into his arms. He kisses the tears off of my cheeks.

"I love you, Miriel," He tells me.

"I love you. Come back to me, Legolas," I reply.

He leans down and kisses me lightly on the lips, breaking away after a moment and heading towards the boats. The tears are not pouring down my face. I watch as he gets into the boat with Gimli and pushes off of the shore, leading Aragorn's and Boromir's boats. I watch their boats until they disappear from my view. I turn back towards the woods ready to start my life here.

**A/N: Sorry, this took so long. College took control of me. I hope I can get more chapters out during the winter breaks but I'm not making any promises. I hope you liked this! As always please review! **

**A big thanks to my beta, Crackers!**


End file.
